Days in the Dark: Book 1: The Start of Everything (SCRAPPED)
by N.TSwift
Summary: "As chaos strikes the Clans from the inside out, blood is destined to be spilled. Four shall cross the codes and lead the cats to the start of everything." In the mad chaos, Clans have no room for impurity. Now four have been chosen to create peace... (SCRAPPED VERSION)
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'd just like to say that the Allegiances and Prologue are in the same chapter because the Prologue is so short. Thank you to everyone who participated in the Create-a-cat I had until I had to close it down for reasons of being told they are against FF rules…**

**Allegiances**

_**NIGHTCLAN-**_  
>Leader- Lilacstar (Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip with blue eyes)<p>

Deputy- Whisperwind (Quiet tom with blue-grey fur and green eyes)

Medicine cat- Willowleaf (Golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes)

Warriors-

Ripplepool(White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Ivysoul(Toroiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Spottedwing(Calico tom with gold eyes)

Hawkshadow(brown tom with black ears and paws with blue eyes)

Nightshade(Indigo tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Iceshard(Lilac and white/bicolour she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

Apprentice- Larkpaw

Midnightstrike(Thin tom with black fur and very dark blue eyes)

Apprentice- Echopaw

Shadownight(Pitch black tom with broad shoulders and many battle scars, his eyes are a dark blue, near black, and he has a single cream spot over his right eye)

Grasswhistle(Golden tom with grass-green eyes)

Flowerpetal(Silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Gingerpelt(Cinnamon tom with green eyes)

Apprentices-  
>Blackpaw(Black and grey mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes)<p>

Rainpaw(dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

Larkpaw(Tall black tom with skinny, knobby legs and white paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, and throat. One eye is a strange silver colour, while the other is a bright yellow)

Echopaw(White she-cat with black splashes and a cream-tinged muzzle. Her eyes are a nearly black dark blue)

Nightpaw(Black she-cat with hazel and green eyes)

Queens-  
>Shadowclaw(Ebony she-cat with amber eyes, expecting Nightshade's kits)<p>

Dovefeather(Platinum she-cat with yellow-green eyes, mother of Blizzardwind's kits, Whitekit and Featherkit)

Dawnflower(Fiery orange she-cat with a black flower shaped splotch over her right eye, black tail, paws, and amber eyes, mother of Hawkshadow's kits, Swiftkit, Lilackit, Nettlekit, and Jaykit)

Moonheart(Pure white she-cat with blind silver-yellow eyes, permanent queen)

Kits-

Swiftkit(Dark brown mackerel tabby she-cat with white and amber eyes, daughter of Dawnflower)

Lilackit(Blue mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes, daughter of Dawnflower)

Nettlekit(Brown classic torbie tom with yellow eyes, son of Dawnflower)

Jaykit(Blue pointed with white tom with blue eyes, son of Dawnflower)

Whitekit(White she-cat with grey eyes, daughter of Dovefeather)

Featherkit(Silver mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Dovefeather)

Elders-  
>Moonshine(White she-cat with grey eyes)<p>

Longfang(Light amber tabby tom with brown eyes)

_**FEATHERCLAN**_  
>Leader- Talonstar(Brown tom with green eyes)<p>

Deputy- Darkpool(Black tuxedo tom with blue eyes)

Medicine cat- Whitebush(White tom with silver tail tip and cream patch on back)

Medicine cat apprentice- Rivermist(Blue silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors-  
>Mintsliver(Sorrel tom with light green eyes)<p>

Lightningtail(Cream tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Comettail(Silver she-cat with green eyes)

Warblerquill(A stocky black cat with a white chest and tailtip)

Lilyfern(A pale silver she-cat with darker stripes on her back and speckles on her belly, she has piercing green eyes)

Embereyes(White-grey she-cat with orange eyes)

Goldenclaw(Light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes)

Reedfeather(Ginger tom with green-gold eyes)

Queens-  
>Mudclaw(Muddy brown she-cat with large yellow-green eyes, mother to Harekit and Starkit)<p>

Kits-

Harekit(Small and skinny brown and white she-cat with golden eyes, daughter of Mudclaw)

Starkit(Blue ticked she-cat with grey tabby stripes and large yellow-green eyes, daughter of Mudclaw)

Elders-  
>Leafsong(Light brown she-cat with amber eyes)<p>

_**FROSTCLAN**_  
>Leader- Lionstar(Golden tom with amber eyes)<p>

Deputy- Echopath(Orange and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine cat-Whitefang(A warrior-like snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice- Stonetail(Black tom with silver tail and blue eyes)

Warriors-  
>Ravenfeather(Indigo tom with blue and green eyes)<p>

Apprentice- Icepaw

Winterfrost(Pretty snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Sparkfoot(Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Stoneheart(Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

Wildfoot(Dark brown tom with golden splotches and amber eyes)

Brightcloud(Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-gold eyes)

Rosedapple(Red mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Mapleleaf(Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice- Silentpaw

Rainstorm(Blue ticked tortoiseshell tom with gold-green eyes)

Apprentices-  
>Icepaw(White she-cat with blue eyes)<p>

Silverpaw(Blue silver she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Bramblepaw(Brown tom with amber eyes)

Silentpaw(Lilac tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Queens-  
>Ripplewind(Lithe silver tabby she-cat with bright violet eyes, mother to Falconkit)<p>

Kits-

Falconkit(Dust coloured she-cat with green eyes and faint golden tabby markings around her eyes and forepaws) 

Elders-  
>Silentshadow(Black tom with white paws and green eyes, lost hearing over the moons) <p>

Littleclaw(Small white tom with blue eyes)

_**SUNCLAN**_  
>Leader- Moonstar(A white she-cat with one blue eye and one black eye)<p>

Deputy- Adderbite(A black and brown tom with green eyes)

Medicine cat- Shinepelt(Black ticked she-cat with amber eyes)

Warriors-  
>Palefoot(Small dark brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip, yellowish-green eyes with light brown flecks)<p>

Snowshadow(A primarily white she-cat with grey eyes and scattered black patches)

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Lepoardclaw(Hot-headed amber tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua-green eyes)

Dustcloud(Amber mackerel tabby tom with olive eyes)

Thistlefur(Golden tom with amber eyes)

Blizzardwind(White tom with icy blue eyes)

Apprentice- Yarrowpaw

Appletail(Red classic tabby she-cat with brown eyes) 

Apprentices-

Lilypaw(A pale gold she-cat with piercing green eyes)

Yarrowpaw(A musty brown and gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes)

Elders-  
>Greyfur(Grey tom with soft blue eyes)<p>

_**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS-**_  
>Jasmine(Sometimes called Jaz, she's a slim golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes)<p>

Jade(Black she-cat with jade green eyes)

Akari(Black and white tom with yellow eyes)

Hamlet(Cream tom with blue eyes)

Mimi(Siamese she-cat with amber eyes)

Kiki(Siamese she-cat with blue eyes, Mimi's sister)

_**STARCLAN**_  
><em>NIGHTCLAN<em>  
>Olivefang(Dull grey tabby with large blue eyes)<p>

_FEATHERCLAN_  
>Sparrowstep(Light brown tom with darker brown stripes in his back and speckles on his belly with green eyes)<p>

Heatherwhisper(A brown dappled she-cat with dark green eyes)

Blizzardpelt(White tom with grey dapples and golden eyes)

_SUNCLAN_  
>Kitepaw(A small black and brown tom with hazel eyes)<p>

_**DARK FOREST**_  
>Rivereyes(Blue ticked and white tom with blue eyes)<p>

Opalpelt(Brown mackerel torbie she-cat with olive coloured eyes)

Cheetahclaw(Brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes)

Flareshadow(Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Frostdapple(White and grey dapple tom with blue-silver eyes)

_**Prologue**_

In a large clearing, many cats were gathered. Stars covered their fur, and below them the same setting seemed to be taking place. Suddenly a series of hissing broke the subtle talking. "You will not talk to me that way! I was your deputy, and mentor!" A voice yowled before a screech shortly followed.

"So what Olivefang? It's not like you can handle the deputy position anyways!" A younger voice shouted.

Murmurs rippled through the clearing, below StarClan, a fight between SunClan and NightClan broke out once again and two warriors were fighting. Olivefang slashed the cat who spoke across his muzzle. He quickly pinned the younger StarClan warrior down and hissed something into his ear before using his hind legs to pierce the vulnerable cat's skin. He pleaded to be let go, "Okay okay! Just let go of me!"

Near the edge of the crowd, little Kitepaw sat. The black and brown tom sighed, why couldn't they all just get along? He closed his hazel eyes and muttered under his breath, "As chaos strikes the Clans from the inside out, blood is destined to be spilled. Four shall cross the codes and lead these cats to the start of everything."

Just then, clouds formed under all of their feet, though they were not a regular grey colour…

"Just shut up!" A NightClan she-cat called out. "No blood needs to be spi-." She was cut off when the medicine cats let out a screech. Everyone fell silent and the two fighting Clans stopped.

"The clouds!" Willowleaf, the NightClan medicine cat, hissed. Everyone looked up and saw the rain clouds gather, covering the beautiful moon.

"What's it supposed to mean?" Moonstar meowed. She was born rogue but made her way up to leader, she was not born knowing about signs during a Gathering.

"StarClan never sends signs to us during a gathering!"

"This must be very important!"

"They haven't sent a sign during a fight in moons."

Shocked meows echoed each other as the stared at the clouds.

"Red tint…" Whitefang, the fierce medicine cat of FrostClan, whispered to no one in particular.

That was when the first drop fell, landing on her snow white pelt. It didn't just leave her with a wet patch of fur, but it was stained red, and smelled of….blood.

"It's raining blood!" Someone screeched.

"Wait! There's a prophecy in this!" Whitebush, who was FeatherClan's medicine cat informed them.

"_As chaos strikes the Clans from the inside out, blood is destined to be spilled. Four shall cross the codes and lead the cats to the start of everything."_

**A/N: I forgot to say, I do not own the Warriors series, I do own NightClan, SunClan, FeatherClan, FrostClan, the ideas, this story, and the characters **_**I**_** made. I'm excepting like two more clan cats and many more rogues, loners, StarClan, and Dark Forest cats. Just review a form including name, role, clan/original clan/born rogue/loner, rank and age, personality, appearance, training with Dark forest or not(rogue and loners are allowed to train with the DF)**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! Very excited, it's the first chapter of this story! I've PMed everyone who has a main in the story(A main mains) that their cat is a main. I've decided to have two NightClan mains since, NightClan is the main Clan, and I could not decide between the two. You will find out the mains as the chapters progress.**

_**Zoe: Ha thanks I'm glad! I was also amused by that xD You'll probably be seeing a lot of comical relief thrown in because I can't help myself.**_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Echokit, Larkkit, you both are now six moons old, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you have received your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw and Larkpaw. Echopaw, your mentor shall be," The beautiful silver tabby paused for a second, her water blue eyes scanned the cats in front of her until they stopped on who she needed, "Midnightstrike. You may be young, but you have what it takes to take on an apprentice; you have received excellent training from Shadownight. I hope you pass on the skills their father has taught you to Echopaw."

The thin black tom dipped his head, "I will Lilacstar." He sat down next to Echopaw and allowed the ceremony to continue.

Lilacstar looked down at Larkpaw with excited eyes, one silver, one yellow. "Larkpaw, your mentor shall be Iceshard," She announced, the lilac and white bicolour she-cat looked up from her paws, pride shown in her piercing blue eyes. "Iceshard, this is your first apprentice. I hope you pass on your loyalty and strength to young Larkpaw." She dipped her head and Lilacstar jumped down from Night Oak in front of Echopaw, she leaned forward and touched noses with her. Larkpaw saw how Echopaw's midnight blue eyes were bright with pride when they touched noses. Lilacstar then turned her head toward him; he carefully touched noses with his leader. A rush surged through him when he did, excitement maybe?

"Echopaw! Larkpaw!" The clan cheered out, except for Rainpaw, the most anti-social cat in the clan.

Larkpaw and Echopaw quickly dashed over to their parents, Moonheart, who was a blind permanent queen, and Shadownight. Their mother's blind silvery-yellow eyes shown how much pride she felt, while Shadownight tried to give a purr but had difficulties showing love. "I'm so proud of you two!" Moonheart purred loudly, her pure white fur was silver in the moonlight. She gave each of them a lick on their ruffled fur and flicked them with her tail tip.

They gave their father a nuzzle on the shoulder to show they knew he cared, before quickly dashing off toward their new mentors. "Ohhh! I hope we get to go hunting!" Echopaw mused.

Larkpaw gave a snort; he wasn't the most graceful-or balanced-cat around. Midnightstrike and Iceshard were talking a little bit before they saw their apprentices come toward them.

"What are we going to be doing?" Echopaw meowed, "Hunting?"

Midnightstrike shook his head, "We're going to tour the territory, and maybe learn the basic hunting crouch."

"Is it just us?"

"No, Rainpaw and Nightshade are coming with us," Iceshard said as the two toms walked over.

"Let's go," Rainpaw commanded as if he was leading the patrol. He pushed through the others and walked out of the camp into the shadows of the forest. The other soon fallowed, except for Larkpaw who hesitated.

"Come on Larkpaw," Echopaw meowed gently to her brother. He had a fear of the dark, but Echopaw guided him through it.

The thin tom shakily stepped toward his sister as they exited camp for the first time. Everyone was waiting for them patiently, except for Rainpaw who was itching to continue.

"After of the dark?" The older apprentice sneered. Larkpaw smiled, embarrassed, and he felt his pelt get hot. Echopaw hissed at Rainpaw, taking a step forward.

Iceshard leaned over and hissed in Larkpaw's ear, "Don't mind him, he's always like that." With a flick of her tail, she led the patrol on their way. "We'll start with the FeatherClan border then make out way to the SunClan border."

The she-cat took them through the large forest, soon the trees loosened and the grass got taller.

"We're getting near the end of this forest patch, we'll be in the meadows soon," Midnightstrike said from the back. Their path was lit with the moonlight that dappled the ground, comforting Larkpaw.

"This is the Clawed Willow," Iceshard explained as they stopped by a large willow tree scared with the claws of cats, "It's used for climbing practice, battle practice, and for resting." The branches _were_ nice and smooth looking, and they weren't angled high, they were almost completely horizontal. "I'll take you here tomorrow, Larkpaw, so we can work on strength by climbing the tree," Iceshard said.

"I want to come too!" Echopaw chimed. Midnightstrike nodded and they continued on to their journey.

Suddenly, the forest was gone and Larkpaw was surrounded by tall grass and flower. The night's cool breath rustled the grass, making a soothing noise along with the chirping of birds in the area. The area was now easy to see and filled with moonlight. He looked around, the white parts of his sister's fur looked silver, and her amazingly dark blue eyes looked a light version of their original colour.

"Blue jay," Iceshard whispered to all of them, "Echopaw, let me see your best hunting."

She nodded, her tail straightened out and her paw steps were the soft ripples of a pond as she gracefully stalked toward the blue jay as it perked on the branch of a young tree, pampering its feathers with its beak.

Fast as lightning, she jumped, claws extended. The bird tried to flap its wings when it saw her, but it was too late. Claws met feathers and the light went out for the bird. "Amazing!" Midnightstrike praised her.

"Beginner's luck…" Rainpaw mumbled. As Echopaw walked past him, she brushed her tail flirtiously across his flank with the bundle of blue feathers in her jaws. He looked at her and shook it off.

"I'll show you what we do with out prey next," Iceshard said and grabbed the blue jay. She quickly looked around and sighted a nice tree, angled with branches that create nice pockets. She dashed toward and up it, stopping near one of the smaller pockets where she stuck the prey in. As she returned to the group she gestured for them to continue on, "We learned that trick from our big cat ancestors, the leopard. They put their food in trees to protect it from being stolen."

They continued to the border, stopping once they hit the scent marker. "Over there is FeatherClan territory. FeatherClan has a very strange tradition; they live in harmony with birds and are not allowed to eat them," Midnightstrike explained.

"It's not strange. It's stupid," Rainpaw scowled. Everyone ignored him and they continued along. They soon reached a river; the rapids moved fast, the clear water looked like the night sky, deep purple with stars dappling the sky.

"The river is moving a little fast today," Nightshade mumbled.

"Let's use the stepping stones," Iceshard suggested, walking down stream toward a few shiny, smooth rocks that led across the river. "I'll go first," She volunteered and walked up toward the bank of the churning water. She jumped lightly onto the first one, and then carefully stepped onto the other rocks. Once she reached the other side, she motioned with her slender lilac tail for someone to come next. Rainpaw stepped forward boldly, Nightshade fallowed behind him. The dark grey tom lost his balance on the third stone, so his mentor balanced him. In response, Nightshade got Rainpaw's infamous quote, "I can defend for myself!" and with a hiss, he continued onto the shore.

"Echopaw," Midnightstrike meowed. The white, black, and cream she-cat hopped forward. As if she was born jumping on these rocks, she carelessly hopped from each stone to each, Midnightstrike trailed behind.

"Come on Larkpaw," Iceshard encouraged the new apprentice. He stepped forward carefully, then jumping to the first stone. Sadly, when his paws hit the smooth stone his paws slipped right from under him.

"Larkpaw!" He heard a she-cat's voice screech, most likely Echopaw.

The only thing visible of the young tom with his flailing white paws, ear tips, and tail tip, he struggled keeping his nose out of the water. Suddenly, Larkpaw heard a splash behind him; soon teeth met his scruff and pulled up. Relief filled him when he was able to breathe smoothly and felt the grass surround him. "How are we going to deal with you if you're afraid of the dark and you can't even get across the stepping stones?" Rainpaw snarled.

"Rainpaw," Nightshade and Iceshard warned. Midnightstrike just sat in the background, licking his paw and dragging it over his ear as if nothing happened.

"Don't talk about Larkpaw that way!" Echopaw hissed, getting down in to a pre-pounce crouch.

"It's not like you could take on a senior apprentice like me!" He retorted.

"Stop," Iceshard commanded, "Let's just continue on to the SunClan border, then to the Wolf cave, practice hunting, then go back to camp." Rainpaw and Echopaw snorted but didn't protest.

Larkpaw wobbled even more on his unsteady legs as he was now cold and wet. Luckily, it was the middle of green-leaf so the warm weather dried it quickly. They continued on through the tall pale green grass, new scents that Larkpaw never knew before hit him.

Soon the grass shortened, until it was only to the middle of their legs. As Larkpaw took in his surrounding, a horrid stench hit him. "Yuck, what's that smell!" Echopaw hissed, her nose scrunched up in disgust.

"SunClan's border," Midnightstrike explained, "SunClan worship the sun just like we warship the moon. It's strange." Rainpaw opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but Iceshard glared at him, causing him to shut his yap.

"Are those cats?" Larkpaw noticed as he looked out into their territory, small dots seemed to be charging toward them.

"SunClan," Iceshard muttered under her breath. As they got closer, Larkpaw could make out their pelt colour. The patrol's leader was a small she-cat, she was primarily brown but her paws and tail tip were white, and her eyes looked a yellowy-green colour. Behind her followed another she-cat, this one was white with black patches and her eyes were grey, she had a smaller she-cat with her that was a pale gold colour, and her eyes such and amazing green colour they seemed to pierce right through Larkpaw!

"Greetings Iceshard," The patrol leader meowed.

"Hello Palefoot."

"I've never seen those two before," the black and white she-cat pointed out Larkpaw and Echopaw.

"They're new apprentice," Iceshard explained blandly, "Why are you all up so late? Shouldn't SunClan be sleeping so they can wake up with their precious sun?"

"A young wolf has strayed into our territory, so Moonstar wanted to keep patrols running all around the sun and moon," the she-cat apparently named Palefoot explained, "Snowshadow and Lilypaw saw something, as in you all, near the border so we needed to come over to make sure everything was safe and no dangers were coming to our territory."

Larkpaw looked worried; his mother had told them about wolves. They were savage beast, they rarely attacked cats though unless they were hurt, sick, panicked, or the cat attacked first. Back in the nursery, Larkpaw and Echopaw had been told a story by the elders about a wolf who camp straight into camp and many cats were killed.

"If you excuse us, we need to get going on our tour," Iceshard hissed. Palefoot dipped her head to the older warrior and lead her patrol away. Rainpaw watched them, his lips curled in a snarl.

"We're almost to Wolf Cave, let's hurry," Nightshade urged. Iceshard nodded and they continued their tour, the moon slowly starting to set. They reached another patch of forest, this one smaller then the one camp was in and looser, allowing light into the path.

Larkpaw followed, happy with everything he'd seen so far, despite Rainpaw.

"You guys are going to have to be very quiet, it's night so the wolves will be awake and hunting, they usually head in moon-rise direction when they hunt so we should be okay," Iceshard hissed quietly. She stepped softly, everyone followed, and after a small ways she stopped again.

Pointing forward with her tail, in front of them was a dark cave. This made Larkpaw shudder, then he saw something stir in the darkness, Echopaw, who was next to him, pressed against him to comfort him. Emerging from the cave was a huge russet figure, its muzzle was long and its eyes were a piercing yellow colour. Larkpaw and Echopaw's eye were giant dark blue, silver, and yellow orbs, they never imagined anything like this when they heard the story!

"Come on, let's move it before she spots us," Midnightstrike hissed and everyone obeyed. They all stalked away from the cave, and once they were a safe distance they dashed.

"Did you enjoy the trip?" Iceshard asked her apprentice.

"Yeah! I had no idea there was so much interesting stuff in our territory," He replied, "But my paws are tired from all this walking."

Iceshard laughed, "No pain no game. We're still going to practice hunting a bit."

"Me and Rainpaw are going to do some battle practice," Nightshade claimed. When Rainpaw heard this, he quickly looked up eagerly, his blue eyes shining. The two of them separated from the group, leaving the four of them to hunt.

"I'll show you how to hunt in the forest first," Iceshard explained. Her muscles loosened more then before, but her tail stiffened. Softly, she stepped forward, paw by paw. In mid-step, she suddenly jumped and landed gracefully, putting her wait on her forepaws, since the prey would most likely be under them. "Give it a shot," She encouraged Larkpaw gently.

He tried his best, but his tail sagged a little and his paws were slightly heavy. Iceshard always corrected him gently whenever he made a mistake. "That's enough Larkpaw, you did well," Iceshard purred, "Echopaw, your turn."

Carefree as always, Echopaw quickly went through the steps of hunting, but a little too fast because she tripped over her own paws and fell. She let out a few laughs and got up, shaking the dirt off her pelt.

"Try again, but go slower," Midnightstrike explained.

"But what if I want to catch the prey faster?" Echopaw joked as she got into the beginning pose again. She did slow down this time and succeeded in the hunting pounce.

"I'll example the meadow hunting if you don't mind Iceshard," Midnightstrike peeped in. He gestured with his tail for them to follow him to the meadows, "It's a little bit harder then forest hunting but with practice you'll get it." He crouched down into the tall grass, his black fur blended in with the shadows and he glided his paws over the ground, maneuvering through the rustling grass. When he pounced, he made sure to make his tail straight so it would not hit any grass on accident. His foreleg was stretched out in front of him, he transferred his weight to move which ever way he needed in the air so when he landed, he landed perfectly next to Iceshard's tail.

"You better not land on my tail," the feisty she-cat hissed. Midnightstrike smirked and sat up, "So who wants to try?"

"I will!" Echopaw said quickly, her eyes kept on something in the grass. Midnightstrike flicked his tail and she got down in the grass, her fur stuck out with her white, blacks, and cream patch colour but she was still smoothly making it through. When she pounced, her muscles moved slightly to the right before she landed, and once she did, a small squeak was heard!

When she popped up, in her jaws was a freshly killed mouse. "Great job!" Midnightstrike congratulated her. "Your turn Larkpaw."

The thin tom shakily slithered through the grass, following everything that Midnightstrike exampled, before jumping high up into the air and landing nicely. "Nice!" Iceshard purred, "You seem more comfortable in the meadows than hunting in the forest. But anyways, let's head back to camp and you guys go meet your den mates."

They quickly headed back to camp, once they hit the entrance, Echopaw and Larkpaw quickly dashed to the Apprentices' den, where most the apprentices were hanging out under the tree.

"Look it's Echopaw and Larkpaw!" Nightpaw pointed out, her black pelt was hidden in the night and her hazel and green eyes shown brightly. She got up and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Nightpaw. This is Blackpaw and Rainpaw," She pointed to a black tom with grey tabby stripes and tuxedo markings, then to Rainpaw.

"We already know Rainpaw," Echopaw hissed at the older tom. He gave her a smirk and continued grooming his tabby pelt.

"I'll show you were you guys will sleep for now," Blackpaw volunteered, then climbing up the trunk of the tree. Larkpaw slowly followed, Echopaw beside him. Blackpaw had recently joined the Clan so everyone was still sketchy about him, but he was very kind. "Since you're new apprentices, you'll sleep on these branches right here," He pointed out two branches next to each other, sturdy and thick.

"Alright," Echopaw replied simply before rushing to get down the tree to get to the fresh-kill pile. Again, she tripped over her own paws, falling from the tree.

"Echopaw!" Larkpaw piped up. She landed with a thud, but under her was a muffled snarl. Larkpaw looked down at his black and white sister as she stood up and shook her pelt.

"Stupid! You can't even get down from a tree!" The thing she landed on snarled, the thing being Rainpaw.

"I'm hungry! What are you going to do about my mistake?" She teased. He growled and pounced on her, turning her so she was on her back and that he was on top of her, pinning her with his paw and her chest. Echopaw blinked, "You know, you're cute when you're angry."

He looked at her, wide eyed, and loosened his grip. She dashed out from under him and winked before heading off to the fresh-kill pile.

Larkpaw climbed down from the tree, carefully, and followed his sister. She was nosing around the prey in the pile, before picking out the mouse she had caught. Larkpaw picked out a blue jay and settled down with his sister in a nice area with moonlight.

"What was all that about?" Larkpaw asked curiously to his sister. Yes she loved mischief, but she never did anything like that. Not until now anyways.

She simply shrugged before taking a bite of her mouse.

"Larkpaw, Echopaw!" A small voice squeaked. They looked up to she a small she-cat, a kit, her fur was brown, with black tabby stripes, while she had white tuxedo markings that the stripes didn't go over, and her eyes were bright amber.

"Hi Swiftkit," Echopaw purred. Larkpaw flicked his tail tip on Swiftkit's small ear.

"What's up?"

"What did you guys do today?" She asked curiously, her and her littermates were almost six moons old and about to be apprenticed.

"We toured the territory and learned the hunting crouch," Larkpaw explained, "But I think you'll do a few things different as a medicine cat."

Swiftkit sat down in front of them and shrugged, she licked her chest fur down before her mother, Dawnflower, called out to her, "Swiftkit! It's time to go to sleep!"

She frowned, "G'night." She said quickly before dashing off toward the nursery's guarded walls of bushes and disappearing.

Larkpaw and Echopaw shared tongues for a little while before deciding to go to bed. As they reached the large tree, the other apprentices were already laying on their branch. Nightpaw was a the top, she was the oldest out of all of them, while Rainpaw was snoozing on a branch under here, and Blackpaw was near the bottom since he was a new Clan-cat. They scrambled up into the tree and settled down onto their branch.

The bark was smooth, probably smoothed down by the first cats to have slept hear, and the rustling of the leaves soothed him. He saw his sister close her deep midnight blue eyes quickly, but had a little harder time sleeping without the comfort of his mother and his sister next to him. Not to mention that Nightpaw was making a few noises as if she was training with her mentor. Eventually, he was able to close his silver and yellow eyes and allow the darkness to engulf him into a soothing sleep.

Larkpaw tiredly blinked one eye open, sun light blinded him. He wondered what happened to wake him so early, before he noticed one cat was missing from the tree. Blackpaw.

He jumped down from his branch, which was close enough to the ground, and looked around for the apprentice. Larkpaw quickly found his scent, a mix of stone and forest, with a slight NightClan scent to it. He followed it, the guard, Gingerpelt-a cinnamon tom with green eyes, never even noticed him as he slipped out of a secret exit. He continued tracking the tom until he heard a content purring.

He laid his ears back in confusion before following the sound. The black tom stopped when he saw Blackpaw enjoying himself in the warmth of the sun, purring his head off. That is, until he spotted Larkpaw.

"What are you doing here!" He jumped up into the shadows quickly.

"I wanted to ask you the same question."

Blackpaw sighed, "Well if you want the truth you have to promise me you'll never tell."

"I promise," Larkpaw answered sincerely.

"I like having the sun warm my pelt, and not having to sit in the shadows of the night all day," He admitted.

Larkpaw purred, "Now that you've told me your secret, I'll tell you mine in return. I'm sort of afraid of the dark, I try to stay in the moon." _But the sun bothers me…_ Larkpaw thought to himself.

Blackpaw looked at him, satisfied, "Let's head back to camp before someone finds us." And the two quickly snuck back into camp and into their tree.

**Please review!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to the two nice reviews xD I'm glad you like it, this chapter is in the view of the main FrostClan cat. Guess what? Blood has been spilled in this chapter :3 and another ceremony takes place, but near the end.**

_**ZoeM: Thanks! I try my best xD and yeah, I really like the pairing but there are plans that must be made ;) No spoilers though**_

_**Grayclaw: Here you go!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

"Why do we have to live in this cave now?" A dust coloured kit asked, around her stunning green eyes and her forepaws were faint golden tabby markings. She looked up at her mother curiously in the dark cave.

"Because, Falconkit, the snow is gone since it is green-leaf now. But don't worry, soon it will be leaf-fall and daddy will take us back to the old camp," Her mother, a silver tabby with beautiful violet eyes, explained. Falconkit's father was Lionstar, the mighty leader of FrostClan.

In leaf-bare, FrostClan lived in a large clearing where they would dig out a hole in the snow and sleep there. Now that it's green-leaf, the snow has melted and the territory has become its old wet, marshy self. FrostClan have migrated into this cave with a calming stream running through it, keeping the long furred cats cool.

Falconkit sighed, "I want it to be snowy now! Will I be apprenticed when it's snowy, Ripplewind?"

Her mother thought for a bit and simply answered, "Most likely not, unless we have a very early snow this year."

The dusty she-cat's ears drooped, she really wanted to be an apprentice when it snowed! "Can I go see if Bramblepaw and Silverpaw can play?" She asked, wanting to play with her best friends.

Ripplewind nodded, "But be careful!" She called after her only daughter as she dashed out of the nursery.

Falconkit looked around for the familiar blue silver pelt and brown pelt. She soon spotted them talking outside of the apprentices' den with the other two apprentices, Icepaw and Silentpaw.

"Hi!" Falconkit chimed as she reached them.

"Hi Falconkit," Silverpaw purred. Bramblepaw gave her a lick on her ear, while Icepaw and Silentpaw nodded in greeting. "We were just talking about the rumors on how Lionstar was planning an attack against FeatherClan," Silverpaw informed her quietly.

"Really?" Falconkit asked in surprise, "But why?"

"Because, FrostClan's territory has lots of prey in our territory, and FeatherClan is low on prey so they've been stealing prey," Icepaw explained eagerly.

"Yeah, if only they didn't have their stupid tradition," Silentpaw said in her quiet voice, rolling her amber eyes, "They've been stealing prey even after we've chased off their patrol so many times."

Falconkit didn't think their tradition was stupid at all! FeatherClan's tradition was very interesting to her, but she did wonder how they grew up without the urge to eat birds.

"I'm kind of hoping there's a battle," Bramblepaw said excitedly, his amber eyes glowing, "Then I'll get to show him my skills and maybe I can become a warrior!" Falconkit purred, she loved how Bramblepaw was so determined, even if everyone knew that the only one really old enough to become a warrior was Icepaw. He never gave up and he always tries to prove himself. Her green eyes caught movement near the Rock Ledge in the cave and she saw a shiny golden pelt bristle on top.

She turned her attention to her father, Lionstar, as he called out the words, "All cats old enough to _fight_ gather here under the Rock Ledge." He replaced catch their own prey with fight. This triggered Icepaw's white fur to bristle with excitement, and Silentpaw squirmed around a bit.

Lionstar continued, baring his teeth slightly, "FeatherClan must be taught a lesson!" Yowls of joy and agreement echoed loudly through the cave. As they quieted down he continued, "Echopath has devised a plan for the ambush." He gestured his head and the deputy stood up beneath the Rock Ledge.

Her orange and white fur bristled as she explained, "I will lead the patrol with Lionstar, we're taking Ravenfeather, Sparkfoot, Stoneheart, Mapleleaf, Icepaw, Silentpaw, Bramblepaw, and Silverpaw, Whitefang you'll come with us just in case anyone is injured and can't fight, you can take over for them. Everyone else will remain here and protect the camp if any FeatherClan cats try to pull any tricks and slip away. Everyone who I've listed, please follow me and Lionstar and I'll explain what we're doing."

Everyone broke away and started mumbling about the soon to be battle. The apprentices got up and eagerly bounded away from Falconkit, leaving her all alone. She let out a little cry before dashing over to her friend, Rosedapple, a ginger-red tabby she-cat with green eyes, also a recently made warrior. "Hi Rosedapple," Falconkit greeted as she walked up to the older cat.

Rosedapple looked up from the stone floor, ears perked, "Oh! Hi Falconkit, what's up?"

She shrugged and sat down next to the warrior, "Can we get something to eat?" Falconkit asked as she felt hunger softly claw at her stomach.

"Sure," Rosedapple nodded and stood up, walking toward the plentiful fresh-kill pile. Falconkit followed and picked up a small mouse, Rosedapple chose a starling. They walked over to a spot near the entrance of the cave, the setting sun filled the cave with orange light.

Falconkit took a bite of her mouse when her ear twitched at Echopath's voice, "Hey, Rosedapple listen!"

"We'll leave as soon as it's moonrise, we need to get herbs ready, and have a good meal. Take your apprentices for battle practice after. We'll be using the Black Ice technique for this, but instead of leading a trail of our scent from camp to a trap, we'll use what they hate the most," There was a pause, "Bird blood."

Falconkit realized the procedures were over, she quickly though over something to cover their eaves dropping, "I really hope we win the battle!"

Rosedapple easily played along, "Yeah, but I really wish I was chosen to go." She shrugged and took a bite of her starling as the group came back in. Echopath dismissed them with a flick of her tail and everyone split up into different activities.

"Stonetail! Get some battle herbs ready!" Whitefang called out to her apprentice. Falconkit saw the medicine cat apprentice's silver tail wave from the medicine cat's den before disappearing. Falconkit spotted Lionstar enter his den with Ripplewind and got up to follow. She quickly finished her tiny mouse and flicked her eye to Rosedapple to excuse herself.

She dashed through the willow leaves hanging down from the cave's threshold, easily triggering her parent's attention. "Why do you have to fight FeatherClan?" She asked eagerly, her bright green eyes wide.

"FeatherClan need to be taught to not steal other Clan's prey," Lionstar explained, his amber eyes soft on his only daughter. He walked over to her and laid on the stone floor, curling his body around her, "You stay here with Ripplewind and make sure no FeatherClan cat's hurt anyone. Okay?" Falconkit nodded eagerly "Good," He said and gave her a loving lick between her ears.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Can I be apprenticed when it snows?"

"We'll see. Take care of her Ripplewind," Lionstar said as he stood up and padded out of his den.

"Come on dear one, let's get back into the nursery and take a nap," Ripplewind said and nosed her kit out of the den. They continued into the empty nursery and lay in their nest.

It saddened her to be an only kit, and the only kit in the clan for that matter! But she still survived with her mother nuzzling her soft silver fur.

* * *

><p>"Don't tell me what I may and may not do!" Falconkit heard a sharp hiss right outside of the nursery. She tiredly blinked and stood up, shaking the sleep from her pelt. Moonlight filled the camp now and the camp seemed empty. <em>Oh yeah, the FeatherClan battle…<em>

"You have to stay hear with Falconkit, we'll take care of the FeatherClan kit!" She recognized Brightcloud's voice.

"No, I'm the only queen in this Clan and I say I shall decide what to do with her!" Falconkit heard her mother's voice outside. She carefully stepped out toward the two silhouettes and looked up at them.

Ripplewind's violet eyes had a spark in them and her lips curled back slightly. Brightcloud sighed in defeat before walking away from the queen.

"Where are you going?" Falconkit asked, a fearful whine in her voice.

"I have to go get the FeatherClan kit that was found in our territory," Ripplewind explained to her kit, "I'll be back soon, go to Stonetail and see if he needs help." With that she dashed off out of the cave.

Falconkit sighed, but then eagerly dashed to the medicine cat's den to find Whitefang's apprentice organizing herbs. "Hi Stonetail! Do you need anything?" She asked.

He looked up at her, "Actually, yes. I need you to take these to Littleclaw, he's been getting a little too anxious about this battle with FeatherClan," He pushed forward some thyme toward the kit, "Please and thank you." He sang, causing her to purr in amusement. Stonetail always was one over her favorite cats to be around, he's really nice and funny!

She collected the herbs in her mouth and bounded off to the elder's den, "Littleclaw?" She asked through a muffled mouth before spotting the small white tom. Falconkit padded over to the old cat's nest and dropped the herbs in front of him, "Stonetail told me to give these to you." She meowed sweetly.

Littleclaw purred, "You're a sweet thing." He chewed the herbs slowly before swallowing and asking, "Do you think you could get me a nice vole from the fresh-kill pile? And a mouse for Silentshadow."

"Mhmm!" Falconkit purred before bounding toward the fresh-kill pile. She quickly found a nice juicy vole and mouse, dragging them toward the elder's den and placing them in front of the two elders.

"Thanks Falconkit," Silentshadow purred. She gave the deaf tom a lick on his cheek, "Anything else I can help you with, Littleclaw?" He shook his head and dismissed her, his blue eyes gentle.

"That girl is going to be a great apprentice for her mentor," She heard Silentshadow say before she ran off toward the camp entrance. She could see the figures of cats coming toward them, calmly. It must have been Ripplewind and the cats that went to get the kit.

As they got closer she could see that it was them, and a bird flying with them. Falconkit was curious about the bird, but held herself back from dashing toward her mother.

They entered the camp, a light brown and white she-cat kit with a few cuts and scars on her pelt was dangling from her mother's jaws. Her breathing was quick and short, but she seemed strong enough to pull through. "Stonetail!" Falconkit ran toward the tom's den.

He poked his head out and he saw the poor kit in Ripplewind's hold. She gently set her down in a nest on the medicine cats' den, "She has to be around Falconkit's age, do your best."

Stonetail nodded. He checked her over and licked her wounds clean.

"Is there something I can do?" Falconkit asked.

"Huh? Oh yes," He said, "I need you to grab some marigold petals and leaves, alder, and burdock leaves, you know what those look like?" She nodded quickly and studied over his neatly organized herbs. She grabbed a few of each herb he asked for and put them next to him. He nodded thanks and chewed up the herbs, licking them onto the kit's wounds.

Falconkit shivered at the thought of her clan mate's coming back like that. She contently watched the medicine cat work, not that she had an interest in becoming a medicine cat, Whitefang wasn't dying anything soon! But it was good to have an idea of herbs just in case of emergency. She saw the kit's golden eyes start to open, suddenly they shot open wide.

"Where am I? Who are you? What's happening to my Clan?" She wailed, then frightfully whispered, "Starkit isn't here is she?"

They gave her a confused look, "You're in the FrostClan medicine cat's den. You were found unconscious on our territory, you're clan is going to be….well I can't answer that question," Stonetail answered truthfully, "Who's Starkit?"

"She's my sister, but never mind that," She mewed quickly, "Where's Chico?"

"Right here!" A strange voice said from the entrance of the cave. The bird that was flying with the rescue patrol flew in from the entrance of the cave.

"A bird that talks cat…?" Stonetail said curiously, "Interesting…"

"Are you 'kay, Harekit?" Chico asked the brown and white she-cat. She nodded.

"This medicine cat made me better," She replied.

"How long is she staying here?" Falconkit asked Stonetail.

"Just until the morning, then I'll go with Whitefang and take her back to FeatherClan," He explained. A yowl then sounded from outside the cave, the battle patrol must have returned!

Falconkit dashed out to greet her friends, but Lionstar was already on the Rock Ledge. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rock Ledge for a clan meeting," He bellowed, his golden pelt sleek and his amber eyes shining with victory, "FrostClan has won the battle!" The Clan let out cheers of victory before he held up his tail to silence them, "Though, the two FeatherClan kits escaped the battle and tried to get away, one of them was found unconscious on our territory and will be kept here until dawn, then Stonetail and Whitefang will be bringing her back to her original Clan. Also, we have a warrior ceremony to conduct. Icepaw, will you step forward please." He signaled her with his smooth tail.

Jumping with joy, the white she-cat (stained with red from the blood of battle) raced to the bottom of the Rock Ledge.

"Ravenfeather, do you feel Icepaw has trained hard and is ready to become a warrior?"

"Most definantly," The indigo tom's blue and green eyes filled with pride.

"I, Lionstar, leader of FrostClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn," He stated the famous words and looked down at Icepaw, "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior cold and to protect and defend the clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Icepaw, from this moment you will be known as Icepetal. StarClan honors your benevolence and assurance, and we welcome you as a full warrior of FrostClan," He purred and jumped down, resting his muzzle on her head and she licked his shoulder.

"Icepetal! Icepetal!" The Clan cheered as she purred loudly with joy. Falconkit bounced up to her.

"There's blood on you!" She said, scrunching her nose at the irony stench.

Icepetal just shrugged, "It's not mine."

"You got a really pretty name!" Falconkit purred.

"Agreed!" Silentpaw said as she came over with Bramblepaw and Silverpaw, "You were awesome in the fight! You took down Lightningtail all by yourself!"

"Ha thanks," Icepetal licked her chest, embarrassed.

"Yeah, hey Silentpaw, how do you know his name?" Silverpaw poked her with her paw teasingly, "I saw the way you looked at him too."

"We talk at gatherings sometimes…" She mumbled.

Falconkit purred in amusement before Ripplewind called her, "Falconkit, time to get back to bed!"

"Bye!" She called to her friends as she ran toward the nursery, she heard someone say to Icepetal, "Now you have to go stand vigil for the night. At least it's only half what a usual vigil is."

Falconkit jumped into the nest protected by the silver tabby and her guarding violet eyes. She circled a bit until her mother admonished her to go to sleep and she settled down into her nest, closing her green eyes once again.

* * *

><p>Falconkit woke at the noise of a loud yowl, the light of the sliver of sun over the horizon dappled the cave through the wetland trees, "Icepetal was bitten by a snake!"<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yay! Time for FeatherClan update, the chapter starts right before the battle happened then continues on from there. So yeah, oh and the first Dark Forest scene comes in ;). And also, not taking character. Period. But later I will be setting up polls on my profile for warrior names and stuff like that. And as you can see, I've turned this into a series. Book 1 will use the characters from the CaC and Book 2 will use the surviving ones, ect… Oh! And also, make sure to read the A/N at the bottom.**

_**ZoeM: Thanks! I try hard with names :p I'm trying to update every other day so ya…**_

_**Veni: Ah I see.**_

**Chapter 3**

Harekit bounced after her feathered friend Chico, a sparrow. Chico knew how to speak cat, and he was her only friend so…

"This way!" He cawed and flapped his small brown and black wings and started flying toward the other side of the sun dappled camp. The brown and white kit laughed and chased after him.

She stumbled a few times and fell a lot, and everyone laughed at her. Harekit was the laughing stock of FeatherClan, while her sister, Starkit, was the gift from StarClan. Ever since the prophecy that her abusive mother told her about, everyone believes that Starkit is the chosen one from FeatherClan.

"I have to go to my nest to get to sleep," Chico told her after they ran around a bit more, the moon rising, "See y' in the morning."

"Bye," She meowed in a melancholy voice. Harekit watched as her only friend flew away. She sighed and dragged her paws toward the dreaded nursery. As pushed her way through the tree leaves and down into the dip covered by the wide tree.

There Starkit sat, Mudclaw no where in sight. She smiled sweetly, "Welcome my dearest sister, Harekit. Mother is talking with Talonstar right now about _my_ apprenticeship," She stepped forward slowly and gracefully, her light silver grey tabby fur shiny and sleek, her large yellow-green eyes sparked with mischeif, "And I want to practice my fighting skills before that time comes." Starkit smiled viciously and jumped at Harekit, before she could run, Starkit's sharp claws met her fur and skin. Harekit opened her mouth to cry out but Starkit slapped her tail in it and slashed her forehead.

Starkit's ear twitched and quickly jumped off of Harekit as Mudclaw stepped out of the tree leaves. She looked at Starkit and covered her in licks, the pretty silver tabby purred and laughed. When the brown she-cat looked at Harekit she looked at her in disgust, "Harekit, you need to stop falling into the den." She growled and shoved Harekit with her muzzle all the way across the den. "I don't want Starkit getting blood all over her beautiful fur!"

Suddenly a yowl sounded from the clearing, the patrol must have returned, and they scented something. Something bad. Mudclaw snorted, "I'll be right back." And with that she brushed her tail over Starkit and left.

"Come on Harekit, let us see what's going on," She said and bared her teeth. Harekit hesitated, but her sister threateningly stepped forward to shove her out, so she followed her sister slowly. She poked her dusty brown head out and watched the conversation with her sister's hind paw on top of her tail, claws pricking at her skin.

"We found," Warblerquill panted, his black fur bristling, "We found-"

"Spit it out already!" Talonstar growled.

"We found bird blood," Lilyfern, a silver she-cat meowed quickly, the black stripes on her back bristled, but barely.

Talonstar gave sharp hiss, "I will investigate. Darkpool, Lightningtail!" He called his deputy and strongest warrior, "We're going with Lilyfern, Warblerquill, Embereyes, and Reedfeather." He leaned in and whispered to tell them what was happening. The anger flared in the two tom's eyes.

"Hey!" Mudclaw growled, "I should be going too!"

Talonstar glared at her, "You have kits to take care of."

"Starkit can take care of herself."

The brown tom eyed her in curiosity then let out a sigh in defeat, "Fine." He mumbled and signaled to leave. As Mudclaw's tail tip disappeared, Harekit felt Starkit bite her tail and pull her into the nursery.

"What?" Harekit hissed in defense.

"We're going to that battle," Starkit growled in return, "This way, it's a secret exit I made, and you _will _keep your mouth shut about this." And with that she bit Harekit's tail tip again, this time causing it to bleed. She shoved her unstable sister down and rolled her in the dirt, "I need to cover your scent." She explained in an ungracious way. Harekit stood up and Starkit shoved her against the rock she used to cover the entrance. "Go," She ordered sternly.

Harekit was shoved along by Starkit, who occasionally scratched her at times. Soon they reached an area that smelled of blood, and the air filled with yowls, snarls, growls, and hisses. "This way," Starkit hissed and skillfully climbed a near tree, her nimble limbs like a squirrel.

"How did you learn to climb like that?" Harekit hissed quietly, sure, they were FeatherClan cats, born to climb. And in these times, if you are not able to climb a tree like FeatherClan…Well let's say things are not pretty. Just like what she's heard about the other Clans, in NightClan if you love the sun and light, SunClan if you worship the moon and shadows, and FrostClan if you give birth to kits with short fur. In these days, there is no space for impurity in the Clans.

"There's a huge tree in the middle of the nursery, use it some time," Starkit snarled and continued climbing to a high branch. Harekit followed, slower then her sister though. Her dusty brown and white pelt defiantly hid her well as she hauled herself onto the same branch as her older littermate. "FrostClan!" Starkit hissed, "They're attacking our clan!"

"We can't do anything about it," Harekit whispered in the wind. Starkit rolled her eyes.

"There's Mudclaw!" Starkit cheered as she saw her mother take on a grey and white tabby tom, his blue eyes flaring with anger. Mudclaw's large yellow-green eyes had an equally big fire burning, though she seemed to be loosing. Suddenly, Starkit turned toward Harekit, who was caught up in watching the fight, and shoved her.

Harekit let out a surprised gasp and fell from under her wobbly legs toward a bramble bush below. She let out a hiss as she tried to untangle herself from the spiky vines, but before she was able to, Starkit was already down on the ground and viciously pulling her out of the bush.

"Ouch!" She hissed as Starkit plopped her on the ground, spikes covering her pelt, one thorn was suck in her pad. Harekit carefully took the thorn out of her paw, since it wasn't deep in there it was easily slid out. When she looked up, she saw Starkit, a rock that was about the size of an acorn, but very dense looking. Something was strange though, next to her was a faint figure, it looked like a tom, his fur was blue ticked and white, shadows clinging to his fur, but what scared her was his eyes. Unlike the rest of his body, they weren't transparent. The pools of blue were clear, as if he was actually there. She was hypnotized by them…Until he and Starkit hurled the rock toward her head. And with that, she was knocked unconscious. The last thing she heard was laughing, and she felt tugging before she completely blacked out.

Harekit then woke up, surrounded by the unfamiliar stone walls of a cave, and the strong tangy scent of herbs. A stone grey tom with a silver tail and blue eyes, and a dust coloured she-cat, faint golden tabby markings around her emerald green eyes and forepaws were with her. She could scent Chico somewhere then realized it was morning, he must have found her unconscious and gotten someone, at least, that was her thought…

**Starkit's POV**

Starkit scratched Harekit a few times, not enough to kill her before a patrol finds, before walking away from FrostClan's territory. Thanks to her Dark Forest mentor, Rivereyes, she was able to knock her unconscious. With a satisfied smirk, she cleaned her stained fur and headed back to FeatherClan camp.

Before she passed the battle area, she took a peek in and looked at her Clanmates, loosing. "Pathetic," She said plainly before continuing. Once she reached her secret doorway to the nursery, she pushed the rock back in place after she squeezed in, and settled down in her nest to 'sleep'.

Starkit opened her large yellow-green eyes to the comforting chills around her, the shadows that engulfed the trees around her, the rushing waves of the bloody waterfall, pure bliss. A purr sounded behind her, "There's my beautiful apprentice." She let a meow of laughter as she turned around to see Rivereyes. Suddenly, she jumped at him with a snarl, but he easily dodged her. With claws stretched, he nicked her muzzle, a drop of blood shed from it.

Starkit might be small, but the look on her face made her look three times her size, like a full grown warrior. She dashed in a circle around him twice, causing him to loose track of her, and she dashed up the tree in a silver blur. Her eyes glimmered in amusement as she watched him frantically look for her, and once Rivereyes turned his back, she stroke. Landing on his back, she clawed at his skin, tearing it away using her hind claws as her front claws dug into his shoulders. Her fangs were on his scruff, causing a secure grip on him as he tried to shake her off, blood flying everywhere.

Finally, he rolled over onto his back, crushing her. Starkit released him and muffled laughter was heard as Rivereyes rolled off of her. "That's enough training for now," He purred, "Very well done. Lay down, I'll tell you more about living in the Dark Forest.

"When you're training in the Dark Forest, you automatically come to the Dark Forest when you… 'die'. But then, the thing is that you don't really die when you come here, you have the ability that a regular cat has, as long as you're in some sort of relationship with a cat that's alive, just like an apprenticeship, just like between you and me. Another awesome thing about being here, is you create a bond with cats from other Clans, if you do that in the 'Real world', and StarClan, you'll probably be killed. And in the Dark Forest," He leaned in and whispered, "You're young forever."

Starkit purred, she liked that idea. "Why does everyone say tis so bad here?" She asked curiously.

Raineyes shrugged, "I dunno, I guess they don't like that idea of having friends from other Clans and never aging, unlike in StarClan, when they get old, like _super_ old, they fade away into star dust, and that's one less star in the sky." He purred, "Let's practice swimming then we'll head over to the others, get your wounds healed before you leave." He led her over to the river of scarlet water, tinted with blood. She gracefully walked in and started paddling against the current, grunting in effort. Swimming, never her favorite. Especially from her long fur, it wasn't fun having thick fur and swimming.

Her mentor soon was next to her, helping her with her form and giving her tips. "Keep you're neck stretched, keep your back's form, it makes the water slide right over it," He told her gently, "You aren't moving your legs high enough, try like this." He demonstrated.

After a while of swimming, they got out and shook off their pelts, "I'll race you to the clearing." Starkit challenged him.

"You're on," He purred and started dashing, his figure was very aerodynamic, air flew right over his sleek pelt. Starkit caught up to him easily, once the clearing came into sight they slowed down. Casually, they walked into a clearing filled with a few cats, Starkit walked over to a brown mackerel tabby she-cat with tortoiseshell markings and olive coloured eyes, "Can you heal my wounds, Opalpelt?" She asked politely. Opalpelt was the Dark Forest's main medicine cat, her skills were amazing. She's a sharp tongue though, and can really kick but. She nodded with a smile and create a mixture of herbs, licking them onto her small scratched.

"You should be healed before you leave, herbs in the Dark Forest work much faster," Opalpelt explained.

"Thanks!" Starkit waved her tail and walked back over to Rivereyes.

"Frostdapple is getting here soon with Jasmine," Rivereyes explained, "Why don't you go talk to Nightpaw?"

Starkit shrugged and walked over to the indigo she-cat, "Hey Nightpaw."

She turned around, her hazel and green eyes surveying quickly, "Oh, hi Starkit. Your apprenticeship in FeatherClan is only in one and a half moons, you better stand up to what you've been taught."

Starkit smirked, "Mudclaw is making sure that Talonstar or Darkpool is my mentor."

"Impressive," Nightpaw purred. Her ear twitched and her eyes opened wide, "I have to go! Something really important just happened!" She started running off, "Tell me Frostdapple's news tomorrow!"

Starkit let a devious smile escape her _Important event hm? _She thought to herself, making a note to figure it out and use it against NightClan.

At that moment, a muscular white tom with dappled grey on his pelt, his amazing blue-silver eyes sparkled in the shadows. Behind him, a skin golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes stepped out. She looked so gentle, but everyone knew that Jasmine was one of _the most_ selfish cats you could ever meet, and she could kill like more then half of the cats here. Frostdapple quickly jumped up onto the Thorn pile, a pile of sticks with many thorns sticking out of the side, and only Frostdapple can jump the required height to get up there. He was sort of their leader so it made sense.

He let up a honey smooth sort of howl into the air, everyone joined in on the beautiful chorus. Frostdapple then waved his white and grey tail for silence, once it was given, he spoke, "New recruits, we need more recruits. I will be visiting those who I see the strength in on half-moon. Also, all of you have the ability to bring someone who has enough potential to join us here, try it sometime. Now, you're all dismissed. Apprentices shall be returning to the 'Real world' now."

With a last wave of his tail and a leap down, Frostdapple took Jasmine back to training and Starkit opened her eyes to hear chaos in the Clan.

With that, she smiled.

**A/N: I actually forgot what I was going to put here so…I'll just say I'm setting up a poll on Shadowclaw's kits' names. Uh…Oh yes, I'll be PMing people about training in the DF for some time/ all time so yeah…and I've started my three day weekend but Saturday is busy. Gah, if I remember what I was going to say I will edit…OH also, I meant to ask a while ago, if you participated in the create-a-cat please review if your character/s can die or not, and things like that like "Blahblah can/will die near the end of the story in a battle to help save their Clan." And stuff like that.**

**Please review! It helps me type…**

**~Swiftfur**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hooray! I've now posted one post for each Clan ^-^ SunClan's POV now. Remember to cast your votes on my poll on my profile! Drama happening in each Clan, as always. Time to get on with some SunClan NightClan quarrels… Oh! And I'm sorry but I had to mess with the characters' ages by like, 1 moon due to the fact it makes things easier for me and helps things flow better. Also, if you didn't say if I should PM you if something was to happen with your character/s then I will do what ever I please with them…**

_**ZoeM: Thanks so much ^-^ And also, thanks for telling me if they can pass or not, it was something I meant to put on the application so yeah :p**_

**Read and review please!**

_**Chapter 4**_

Palefoot stretched out her limbs, the warm sunrise dappled her pelt from the cave entrance. She was only 14 moons old and made a warrior already, only because she was able to fight off a young wolf, barely 8 moons old. She walked out into camp, which was already busy with organizing patrols. She gave a lick to her white paw and drew it over her ear before strolling over to Adderbite.

"Any hunting patrols?" She asked.

"I was just organizing one, take Snowshadow and Lilypaw," He mewed.

"Can we take Lilypaw up to the cliffs yet? She's almost 13 moons old," Palefoot asked, flicking her white tail tip.

The deputy thought for a moment, "How many times have you been up there?"

"Once."

"Then take Blizzardwind and Yarrowpaw with you too," He replied.

"Why?" Palefoot narrowed her eyes.

"Because you still need training up there from a senior warrior," He snapped. Adderbite never approved of making the young cat an apprentice; she wasn't ready and too young.

Palefoot rolled her yellow-green eyes and stalked off to find her patrol. She found Adderbite's mate, Snowshadow, and Blizzardwind because of their white fur, Snowshadow's having black patched.

"We're going hunting on the cliffs," She explained, "Hurry up and get Lilypaw and Yarrowpaw."

Blizzardwind rolled his eyes at the inpatient she-cat before following Snowshadow to the apprentices' cave. Soon appearing again with their apprentices, Palefoot twitched her long whisker, "Took you long enough." Blizzardwind hissed at her before following her through the camp entrance.

Around them was an endless line of trees, reaching high to the orange and purple sky. The call of hawks hunting above filled the air along with the occasional beating of wings. Sun flooded the magnificent forest as they circled around the outside perimeter of camp, leading up to the dangerous cliffs. As Palefoot continued through the forest, her brown and white pelt blending in well, Blizzardwind and Snowshadow were explaining to Lilypaw and Yarrowpaw about the cliffs.

"Are you listening Palefoot?" Blizzardwind snapped.

She rolled her eyes, "I know what I need to know about the cliffs already!"

"You've only been up there, one, time," He hissed.

Palefoot stopped in her tracks and turned around to face him, "And?"

"Let's just go," Snowshadow interrupted before anything happened, "She'll learn what she needs to learn." Blizzardwind looked at her and blinked before stalking past her.

The rest of the way to the cliffs was quiet, except for the constant talking of Yarrowpaw.

"I'm _so_ excited to finally be going on the cliffs, what about you Lilypaw? I really hope I catch a hawk up there, and more! I've eaten hawks and lemming and other prey from up here, it's _so_ _good_! Snowshadow, how many times have you and Adderbite go to the cliffs?" The brown and grey she-cat just kept talking and talking, asking her sister and mother questions and not even giving them a chance to answer them, but once they reached the cliffs, Blizzardwind told his apprentice to stop talking or else she'll scare all the prey away.

"Now, when hunting prey on the cliffs you need to be very careful, always make sure to watch the sky and where you put your paws," Snowshadow explained, "Watch." She looked up at the hawk swirling above, looking for rodents to eat.

Once it found a mouse scurrying on the rocky areas, it swooped down, at the same time Snowshadow dashed out and pounced on it once its talons wrapped around the poor grey rodent. A flurry of hissing, caws, and feathers filled the air as the white and black warrior finished off her prey. She proudly held the fresh-kill in her jaws, a mouse hanging limp under hawk.

"That was awesome!" Yarrowpaw squealed, "I want to try!"

"I'm just going to hunt some lemming for now," Palefoot stated and opened her jaws, quickly catching a scent of one. She surveyed the area before her eyes stopped on the lemming she scented, swiftly, Palefoot got into a hunter's stalk and slowly stepped on the rocks warmed by dawn. She jumped and landed right on top of her game, claws sinking into skin, and she bit down on it to finish it off.

"Palefoot look out!" She heard Blizzardwind yowl behind her. Palefoot looked over her shoulder to see a hawk screeching at her, flying with talons out, directly at her. She froze with fear and tightly closed her eyes. After a few seconds and nothing piercing through her, she opened one eye to see Lilypaw on top of the talon.

The normally shy apprentice was clawing at the bird's wings and back, it screeched out in pain as I fell to the ground, Lilypaw on top of her. As she stepped off of the new prey she licked her pale gold fur. "You stole the lemming it wanted," She explained simply.

"Whoa! That was awesome Lilypaw!" Yarrowpaw started, her sister's green eyes bright with pride.

"Thanks," She said and licked her chest, embarrassed and back to her normal self.

"I told you that you still need practice on the cliffs," Blizzardwind hissed at Palefoot.

"Oh what ever," She retorted, not excepting defeat, "Let's head back to camp, we have a lot of prey now anyways."

Palefoot grabbed her lemming and the mouse from Snowshadow's first kill, Lilypaw took the hawk she killed-which was slightly bigger than her, Yarrowpaw had a few mice, Blizzardwind had some lemming, and Snowshadow had the hawk she killed.

Again, as they traveled it was silent except for Yarrowpaw's mumbled blabbing. Once they entered camp it was sunhigh, they all dropped their prey on the fresh-kill pile, except for the hawk which Lilypaw and Yarrowpaw took to Greyfur, the elder of the Clan.

Palefoot picked a crow from the pile and settled down in a nice sunny area of camp, waiting for Lilypaw and Yarrowpaw. It wasn't that long ago that she was in the apprentices' den with them, which she technically should be…

"Hi Palefoot!" Yarrowpaw purred as she walked with Lilypaw, a large squirrel being dragged by them. They put it down in a spot in front of Palefoot and settled down and started eating, Yarrowpaw gossiping at the same time, "Did you know that Leopardclaw might be expecting Dustcloud's kits?"

"They aren't even mates," She replied taking a bite of her prey.

"Well they seem a little close when you think about it."

Palefoot shrugged and continued eating, until she heard Moonstar call a clan meeting from the Stone Ledge.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Stone Ledge for a Clan meeting!" The words rang through the camp as everyone's attention turned to the white she-cat, her blue and black eyes sparkling in the sun.

"Adderbite has reported that his patrol has found the wolf, it is currently resting. I will lead a patrol to chase it out of the territory," Moonstar announced, "I will be taking Adderbite, Palefoot, Leopardclaw, Snowshadow, Dustcloud, and Blizzardwind."

Palefoot's fur was bristling with excitement, she was going to get to chase off a wolf once again! Moonstar jumped down from the Stone Ledge, the warriors called followed her.

"Have fun Palefoot, be safe! Tell me what it was like when you come back!" Yarrowpaw called, then started talking to Lilypaw.

"We found it by the NightClan border, I believe it was trying to find it's way back to the Wolf Cave," Adderbite explained, in step with Snowshadow, "Leopardclaw saw it's black fur quickly out in the sun, it shouldn't have moved far yet since we came right back once we saw it."

Moonstar nodded, "Injuries?"

"It was injured, I think from twoleg near by, so we'll need to get it out of our territory soon before it finds camp."

Moonstar let out a grunt and continued following her deputy.

In her mind, Palefoot watched the leader and remembered the story about how she was born a rogue and made her way up to the leader of SunClan. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard Leopardclaw hiss, "There it is." Pointing with her tail at a gruff black figure, trotting around the area before lifting his head, its piercing grey eyes staring straight at them.

"It sees us!" Dustcloud hissed as the wolf started walking toward them. Palefoot took this as a chance to show more of her skills, so she pushed forward through the patrol and jumped at the wolf, claws extended.

"Palefoot!" Blizzardwind and Leopardclaw hissed angrily. She ignored them and slashed the wolf on its ear. It let out a deep howl, but quickly recovered and growled savagely at her.

"Shut up you piece of crow-food!" Palefoot snarled and swung her forepaw about again, but this time the wolf caught the white paw in his sharp set of teeth. "Uh-oh," She muttered in pain. He started shaking it violently, tearing the skin and blood splattering everywhere. Palefoot yowled in pain as she was swept off her feet and shaken everywhere. Once she could almost no longer feel her right paw, she felt herself flying through the air and then hitting a tree with her head and blacking out…

Muffled meows could be heard around Palefoot as she slowly revived. "Four….five…closer…larger army…fighting strong," This was all she heard as she slowly opened her eyes, even with her vision as blurry as it was she could make out that this was not SunClan territory. Around her was the most luscious, soft, green grass you could ever touch, stars clinging to them like dew at dawn. The trees were tall, just like SunClan's but they had a vibe coming off them…

"You're finally awake!" Someone purred, he was a small tom, black and brown, and his eyes were a hazel colour.

"Who are you? And where am I?" She demanded as she glared at the young tom with star dappled fur.

"We'll leave her to you, Kitepaw, since you're the SunClan cat here," A grey tabby tom bowed his head in dismissal. He turned around to leave, a brown dappled she-cat followed him. The tom had NightClan scent on him, and the she-cat had FeatherClan on her.

"You're in StarClan territory right," Kitepaw explained, then added quickly, "You're not dead though!" The panic in Palefoot's eyes faded once he added the last part. "You were beaten up pretty bad, and the collision with the tree caused you to loose consciousness."

"So why am I here?" Palefoot snorted.

"I have an important message for you," He claimed, "Do you remember the gather a few moons ago during the gathering?"

Palefoot thought back, she was Palepaw back then. She remembered how it had rained blood and everyone freaked out when the prophecy _"As chaos strikes the clan from the inside out, blood is destined to be spilled. Four shall cross the codes and lead these cats to the start of everything."_ was told. So she nodded.

"Prepare yourself, you have been chosen to represent SunClan," The tom claimed, his hazel eyes dark, "On the next gathering you'll meet the others, chosen to represent their clan…the ones old enough anyways."

Everything then started fading to black as Palefoot stood up and yowled, "What? Who! Where am I meeting them? What do you mean old enough!" All that came in reply was her echoes. Palefoot let out a sharp gasp as her head shot up, she was in Shinepelt's den, the medicine cat's den. The smell of tangy herbs hit her as she looked down to see her paw wrapped in cobwebs and herbs.

"Something wrong?" The black ticked she-cat gracefully stepped out of her den, even if she was just woken during a wonderful sleep, "Oh, you're awake now. I was starting to worry!" Shinepelt purred in relief, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," Palefoot replied, debating in her mind if she should tell Shinepelt about her dream or not. She decided not to and turned her body so she could look out at the moon. _I'll be one to lead the Clans to the start of everything? What does that even mean, and am I really that special?_ She mused to herself.

"They chased off the wolf, just in case you were wondering," Shinepelt said and sat next to her, her amber eyes glowing orange in the moon.

"That's good. Can I walk around for a little bit? My paw is feeling much better," Palefoot pleaded. She loved taking walks at night it was so peaceful, and she really needed time to think.

"Fine, but come back as fast as you can," Shinepelt said, walk back to her den in an enchanting grace.

Palefoot nodded as she watched the medicine cat disappear, sometimes she wished she was as graceful as Shinepelt. As she walked out of the den she easily slipped past Appletail, who was on guard duty but half asleep, and out into the forest. She tried to take her mind off of the prophecy, instead thinking about gossip in the clan. Shinepelt was one of the most beautiful cats in the four clans, she could easily get a mate, but she didn't have an apprentice yet.(**See bottom A/N**) She then thought back to what Yarrowpaw said about Leopardclaw expecting kits, she did seem to hang around the nursery a lot when she had nothing to do.

"Fox-dung!" A strong voice bellowed, snapping Palefoot from her trance. She looked up to see she was at the NightClan border, a muscular dark grey tabby tom stamped his foot on the ground, "Stupid starling." He muttered. Palefoot was caught up in his sparkling blue eyes, the fire in them reminded her of how the river sparkles in the moonlight. "SunClan," Once again snapped out of her trance, she found herself face to face with the NightClan cat.

"I-I'm sorry," She apologized.

He gave a snort, "Don't stray so far toward NightClan territory, or I'll shred you myself." With that he turned around, whipping his tail in her face, and stalked off deeper into his territory.

On her walk back to camp, Palefoot pondered the familiar tom. He was on that patrol she had encountered the other day, what was his name? Oh yes! Rainpaw!

**A/N: I'd like to explain, I've always been against the medicine cats not having kits code so in my stories, I always make it so that they can have kits and a mate as long as they have an apprentice who can handle the clan. Also! Can you please tell me how old your character/s is/are in moons please? I need it to help me…**

**Review please!**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: New chapter! Coming from NightClan's POV, we're skipping forward to gathering night! I'm leaving you hanging on FrostClan's POV, we never know what has happened to Icepetal yet! If I'm making your character OOC please say something xD I'm also going to start drawing pictures for this story so yeah…**

_**ZoeM:**_ _**Ha! Yeah, I'm loving Rainpaw/Echopaw, but trust me I have plans for it ;) I had to change the age a bit because in SunClan, apprenticeships last much longer then other clans because they need more training, and apprentices aren't allowed on the cliffs until they are around 12-13 moons….Heatherwhisper is a legend *.***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 5<strong>_

"Come on, _please_ Rainpaw?" Echopaw pleaded, "Come swimming with me!" She stroked his back with her white and black tail, making a cute yet begging pouty face.

"No!" He hissed, lashing a paw at her ear, claws sheathed. Normally, with any other cat in the Clan really, his claws would be out and ready for attack. Out of the while she'd been his den mate, he apparently grew some sort of…not as hard spot for her. Not a soft spot, just a less hard one.

Echopaw frowned, still stroking his back, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Super positive?"

"Yes."

"Really really super positive?"

"Fine!" The dark grey tom snarled.

"Yay!" Echopaw squealed before running off toward the river in the camp. Rainpaw reluctantly followed, questioning himself why he agreed with this. His dark blue eyes dashed from side to side, hoping no one saw them and his defeat. Too late. Everyone was already watching him and gossiping.

"Defiantly future mates," His ear twitched as he heard Flowerpetal gossiping with Ivysoul.

"Shut up! There's nothing between me and Echopaw, I couldn't care less for her!" Rainpaw snarled at the silver tabby. Flowerpetal shrunk back and whimpered at his candid speech. The apprentice snorted and continued walking toward the river, purple from the night sky and dappled with stars and the moon.

"Finally!" Echopaw bounced up once she saw him, "That took For. Ever."

"Whatever," Rainpaw mumbled and rolled his eyes. He noticed farther down the stream were the other apprentices fishing some minnows, "Pathe-" He was cut off when he felt someone head butt him, throwing him off balance and falling from under his paws into the water.

"Pay attention next time," Echopaw sneered and stuck out her tongue. Rainpaw flicked his tail and splashed water in her face, causing her to stumble in shock and fall into the water, covering Rainpaw in a wave once again. "Back fire!" Echopaw let out a _mreow_ of laughter.

"Huh," He snorted before tackling her and holding her underwater. "Now what are you going to do?" With a satisfied smirk he held the flailing Echopaw underwater. After a little while she went limp, worried, he loosened his grip. Only to regret it.

Echopaw jumped up and with a "Whoa!" Rainpaw flipped over into the water.

Downstream, the other apprentices started laughing. "Shut. Up!" Rainpaw yowled as he jumped up.

"Sorry, it's just that we haven't seen you get tossed around like that before," Nightpaw purred. Rainpaw rolled his eyes before swimming to the shored of camp, Echopaw followed him. As Rainpaw shook off his pelt, he opened his left eye and looked at Echopaw…For some reason…

The white of her fur was a beautiful silver colour, splashed with black and the cream on her muzzle. Her midnight blue eyes shined an amazing shade of blue when the moon hit them just right. Rainpaw couldn't help but admit, Echopaw was pretty.

Wait! What was he thinking? A mate can only slow him down in life, he remembered his lesson that those who choose love in their path have a much harder life, and those who only choose loyalty have an easy, relaxed life.

"I'm going hunting," Rainpaw excused himself, as he walked to the entrance of camp he snarled at anyone who even spoke his name in a sentence, and performed a psych-out pounce at anyone who said his name and Echopaw in the sentence. He quickly headed to the river, trout was plentiful.

* * *

><p>As he splashed his paw in the water once again, hooking a green and pink fish in his claws he remembered that there was something really important about today…<p>

The gathering! He was supposed to go to the gathering! Rainpaw looked down on his pile of fish, double what he could carry…

"Need some help?" A familiar, yet hated, voice asked.

"No, Blackpaw, I don't need help from you," Rainpaw snapped. The black and grey tabby's ears dropped.

"Oh," He murmured and headed back to camp.

"I'll help!" Another familiar voice said. One that was very familiar.

Rainpaw turned to see Echopaw standing in the moonlight, knowing he would loose to her in an argument he sighed, "Fine."

With that he grabbed a few trout and Echopaw grabbed the last of it, they walked in silence the way there.

"There you are," Lilacstar said in a gentle purr as she saw Rainpaw. "We're just about to head off to the gathering, you two put all that prey on the fresh-kill pile and follow us."

Surveying the area, in the group was Lilacstar, Whisperwind, Willowleaf, Nightshade, Iceshard, Hawkshadow, Midnightstrike, Flowerpetal, Ripplepool, Nightpaw, Blackpaw, and Larkpaw. Swiftkit was saying bye to Larkpaw and telling him to make sure to tell her what happened after the gathering, Jaykit sat off to the side by the nursery.

As Rainpaw and Echopaw made their way toward the group, Swiftkit, Nettlekit, and Lilackit bounded over to the two. "Rainpaw! Can you make sure you tell us what happens at the gathering?" Nettlekit and Lilackit asked.

"Yeah yeah, fine," He mumbled to the two kits, the only ones he associated with.

"Bye Echopaw, make sure you and Larkpaw tell me what happens!" She said softly.

"I will," Echopaw purred and followed the group with Rainpaw. Murmurs flew through the group as they crossed through the territory, and into SunClan's territory as they headed to Crystal Tree, a huge clearing toward the sun-set from the SunClan-FrostClan border.

"I hate coming through this territory," Rainpaw hissed, scrunching his nose at the disgusting SunClan stench. The rest of the way it was silence, with the exception of the small chit-chat of a few cats. The Clan reached Crystal Tree by moon-high, the third Clan to arrive, FeatherClan soon to arrive.

The clearing was filled with many cats, in the center was a large tree with leaves that looked silver like the stars and the bark was amazing, it looked like a smooth, clear, shiny diamond in the moonlight. The medicine cats from the Clans already here were huddled on the long thick branches, there was Willowleaf, her golden tabby fur bright from the moonlight reflecting off the crystallized tree. Then there were the FrostClan medicine cats, Whitefang, she was a feisty she-cat, her snow white fur dappled blue as she talked with the other three medicine cats. Her apprentice was next to her, Stonetail, was twitching his silver tail in anticipation and kept shifting, Rainpaw narrowed his eyes at this, what was going on in FrostClan that made the calm, easy-going tom so anxious?

Shinepelt sat silently in the shadow, her black pelt blended in well. Her usually glowing amber eyes were dull and barely noticeable in the dark. What was going on in the Clans? Rainpaw shrugged and wandered through the empty spaces, trying to dodge everyone. Suddenly, the wind seemed to whisper to him _Behind Crystal Tree!_

"What!" He hissed, luckily he was on the perimeter of the area and no one was around to hear him. Rainpaw sighed _Am I really going to listen to something I imagined?_ His dark blue eyes scanned the clearing, looking for a spot to slip away. There he spotted it, an empty section by a perimeter of the area with trees leading to the area behind Crystal Tree. He easily slipped away, he was never paid attention to at a gathering anyways, and shot through the trees.

Rainpaw stalked through the shadows silently, debating with himself in his mind why he even listened to the wind. Once he was behind Crystal Tree, he looked up and saw a small dark brown she-cat, her paws and tail tip were white, she had long whiskers and tail (He realized that _so many_ cats in the territories have long tails), her eyes were a yellow green colour with brown flecks in them, oh and she was covered in a wretched SunClan stench.

Then he realized, this was the same cat that he had seen a few nights back at the SunClan border! "Why are you here!" He snarled at her.

"Because StarClan sent me here!" She retorted. Rainpaw recalled upon that the dream he had of StarClan cat from NightClan named Olivefang, telling him something about he was chosen with four others to lead the clan to something new or something like that. Then there was something about meeting others here, was she the only one old enough to come to the gathering?

At that moment, the bushes rustled again and a tall black tom stepped out. He had white paws, ear tips, tail tips, and chest, and one eye was a strange silver colour, the other was yellow.

"Larkpaw!"

"Rainpaw?"

The two NightClan apprentices said, simultaneously. Rainpaw stepped forward, "What are you doing here? It's only supposed to be one cat from each Clan!" Suddenly, the area around them slowly faded into a bright star dappled area, easily recognizing where they were.

Out stepped Olivefang, Sparrowstep, Heatherwhisper, Blizzardpelt, and Kitepaw. "Welcome," Olivefang bowed his head, "Harekit and Falconkit should be here soon."

Before Rainpaw could open his mouth, two sleeping figures appeared in front of them, they looked the same age but had different scents. He soon recognized the one with FrostClan scent, she was the only kit in FrostClan, the only daughter of Lionstar, and the kit with high expectations from everyone. Her fur was a dust colour, she had faint golden tabby markings around her eyes and forepaws, and based on her size she had to be at least 4 moons old. The other kit was a light brown colour, white splotches covered her pelt, she looked frail, skinny, and she was small. Her scent was FeatherClan, they smelled of feathers from their birds donations…

"Where am I?" She piped up quickly, turning her head and observing the cats around her.

"Hi, I'm Falconkit," The FrostClan kit purred, not caring she was around strangers.

"Welcome Harekit, Falconkit, Rainpaw, Larkpaw, and Palefoot, you're the five chosen to fulfill-" Blizzardwind started but was interrupted.

"Isn't it only 4 cats?" Palefoot interjected.

"You didn't let him finish, he was going to say to fulfill the _new_ prophecy," Kitepaw informed nicely.

"Now hurry along, You three must get back to the gathering, and you two," Sparrowstep gestured toward the kits, "Must return to your own slumber." The area faded to black, and Rainpaw opened his eyes to find himself back in the gathering, the leaders already up on the tree and FeatherClan was here. Strange, how did he end up back here? And when did FeatherClan get here?

A hiss flowed into his ears _Four becomes five as evil grows stronger. Chaos can only be controlled by those who are in the middle of it…_ Rainpaw laid his ears back against his head, why was he so special that he was in a prophecy?

He looked around, Echopaw was apparently next to him, Larkpaw was on the other side of her. They were all focused on the leaders as Talonstar's yowl rang through the area, "Let the gathering being!

"FeatherClan is recovering, after being ambushed by FrostClan," He hissed, glaring at Lionstar.

"Oh come on, you stole prey from us when we were right in front of you!" The leader retorted.

Ignoring this, Talonstar continued, "Though do not underestimate us, we're still strong and ready to defend our territory. Whitebush and Rivermist have healed all of our warriors, there were no serious injuries."

Lionstar scoffed and stepped forward, "FrostClan is thriving, though our newest warrior, Icepetal, has been bitten by a snake. The snake was young so the poison was not as effective as an adult's, but she is currently in a comma. Though we're down one warrior, it does not give any weakness to FrostClan. Whitefang and Stonetail are assured she will be alright and revived within the next few nights."

"NightClan has two new apprentices," All eyes turned on Lilacstar, her silver pelt glowing in the moonlight, "Larkpaw and Echopaw."

"Larkpaw! Echopaw!" Cats cheered, rarely any from SunClan. Larkpaw shied away in embarrassment while Echopaw shined a bright smile.

"Other than that, NightClan is thriving in prey and doing well," Lilacstar purred.

"Things are fine in SunClan," Moonstar huffed out her chest boldly, "We chased out the young wolf in our territory, suffering minor injuries and one major injury which is completely fine now."

And with that, the leaders jumped down from the tree and walked away. Everyone said their good byes and gathered with their leaders to head back to their Clans.

After telling Lilackit and Nettlekit all about the gathering, Rainpaw lugged himself up the apprentices' tree and onto his branch, everyone was already asleep. Now Echopaw had a branch right next to his, her tail always ended up on his branch some how and was always touching his tail, it was comforting, but extremely annoying. He just sighed and closed his deep blue eyes.

* * *

><p>He opened them to find himself in a forest, filled with trees as far as the eye could see. Shadows acted like fog, swerving through the trees, over the bloody red river. "Welcome Rainpaw," A smooth voice said in a nice but evilly cunning tone.<p>

Rainpaw turned around to see a nimble white tom with grey dapples and silver-blue eyes. Next to him was a brown spotted tabby tom, his eyes menacing amber. Rainpaw snarled and jumped at the second tom, pinning him down.

"Well that wasn't very nice now was it?" He pouted.

"Get off of Cheetahclaw," The first tom said, Rainpaw, for some reason, obeyed. "Follow me," He said, "I'll take you to some one you actually know." The unknown tom said and started walking into the shadows, Rainpaw followed.

"By the way, my name is Frostdapple."

Rainpaw said silent as he looked around, cats were training, using fighting moves that truly intrigued him. "There," Frostdapple stopped in a clearing, a red waterfall cut it in half.

"Nightpaw?" Rainpaw hissed, laying his ears back.

The black she-cat looked up, her hazel and green eyes calm. "Rainpaw!" She ran up to him, "What are you doing here?"

"This guy brought me," Rainpaw said rudely, waving his tail at Frostdapple.

"Well, you should stay here, let Cheetahclaw mentor you."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rainpaw, this is the Dark Forest, they'll train you to be one of the strongest warriors to ever live!" Nightpaw purred, continuing on with her reasons on why he should stay.

"What do you say?" Frostdapple smiled kindly, showing longs fangs glistening with blood stained into them. Nightpaw looked at him pleadingly.

"We need NightClan cats," She begged.

Rainpaw thought about it…

"Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had a lot of writers block when writing this x3 Sorry, not very exciting. The beginning is my favorite part, just saying ^-^**

**Review please! It helps clear my writers block... ALso, if you want a certain thing to happen with your character, review or note me. I've been making edits in my mind about somethings...SO, PLEASE, Go to my profile, vote on the poles! Newest one is about which pairing do you like better: Echopaw/Rainpaw, or Palefoot/Rainpaw? The second is kit names, both of these are very important!**


	7. Chapter 6

_****_**A/N: This is DEFIANTLY a filler chapter...**** Just making up for not posting in a long while...I'm coming up with some ideas, I've just had a sudden writers block lately.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 6<strong>_

Falconkit sat in the medicine cats' den, Bramblepaw, Silentpaw, Silverpaw, Rainstorm, and Mapleleaf, Icepetal's parents, and Stoneheart, her best friend(Who everyone except Icepetal knew he had a crush on her…). She hadn't woken up ever since she was bitten by that snake during at the end of her vigil. Icepetal would stir sometimes, occasionally mumble something, Whitefang said those were good signs and she would wake up soon.

But Icepetal wasn't the only thing Falconkit was focused on, that dream she had about StarClan. Was she really part of a prophecy, or was it just her mind telling her that? Why would she need her mind to lie to herself like that? Falconkit never heard any stories Lionstar told her about cats having false dreams about StarClan.

Suddenly, Icepetal's silky voice mumbled something. The mumbles rang through the sun filled caves. Everyone watched Icepetal as her paws stirred and churned the air. "No!" She gasp, shooting her eyes open and she quickly scrambled to her paws looking around. "Where am I?"

"You're in the medicine cats' den," Stonetail explained.

"Calm down Icepetal, you were bitten by an adolescent snake after your vigil and fell into a coma," Whitefang continued.

"Stoneheart?"

"Yeah Icepetal?" The grey and white tom piped up worried, his blue eyes bright with relief though.

"I-I…" She started off, then sighed, "Can we talk about this alone? As in, you, me, Whitefang, and Stonetail?"

"Yes of course," He quickly stood up and sat next to her, pressing his fur into her bristling fur as an act of comfort.

"I guess it's a good time for you all to leave," Stonetail mewed politely to them, flicking his tail. Falconkit obeyed and stood up, leaving the cave. She looked around to see the golden pelt of Lionstar coming her way.

"How is Icepetal doing?" He asked.

"She just woke up," Falconkit explained, "She had some sort of weird dream or something…"

Lionstar nodded with an understanding 'hmph' before Whitefang hissed at him, "Lionstar! You're needed in the medicine cats' den!" Quickly, he bounded of toward the white she-cat.

_What to do, what to do? _Falconkit mused. It was a really slow day, nothing really was happening around camp.

"Hey Falconkit!" A voice purred from behind her. She turned around to see Winterfrost, "Want to play moss ball?" She asked and flicked the small green ball toward her.

Falconkit purred and jumped up, stretching her paw to hit it back to the white warrior. They continued playing moss ball, hitting it back and forth between each other until Lionstar called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Rock Ledge!

"Icepetal has recovered but will be kept in the medicine den for three more nights," He explained, giving a flick of his tail, "It's time for sunhigh patrols, Echopath."

"On it," She replied, "Ravenfeather, lead hunting patrol, take Winterfrost and Wildfoot with you."

"Ah, bye Falconkit," Winterfrost excused herself as she strolled over to Ravenfeather. His eyes scared Falconkit sometimes, one was blue and one was green, it was weird.

"Rainstorm, border patrol with Sparkfoot, Silverpaw, and Brightcloud," The orange and white deputy waved her tail, "Patrol the NightClan border. Mapleleaf, Silentpaw, come with me to the FrostClan border." The Clan got busy and everyone started moving around, getting into their patrols, and sharing tongues, Falconkit headed over to where Bramblepaw was by the apprentice den.

"Hey," He smiled sweetly, "What's up?"

"I'm bored," Falconkit replied, rolling on the ground, "Let's play something!"

Bramblepaw got a thoughtful look in his eye, "How about…How about we just practice hunting moves?" He suggested

Falconkit gave a big nod, looking around for something to focus on. She spotted a butterfly enter the cave, as she watched it, her paws slowly and lightly moved in front of one another until she jumped. Landing on top of it, Falconkit brought it down to the dark grey stone. Its body gave a light crack feeling as it got squished on the cave ground, it's black, orange and white wings stopped fluttering and lay on the floor. "Nice!" Bramblepaw praised, Falconkit's bright green eyes met with his golden-amber eyes and a spark of pride raised in Falconkit's chest, along with warmth. She broke away from his captivating pools and looked around.

"Why don't we play some more?" She asked and bounced off to get a moss ball from the Nursery.


	8. Chapter 7

_****_**Author's note: OH MY GOD. I'm so sorry for the super late update. I totally forgot about this story, but it's okay because it is now winter break! I'm so happy 3 The ending I actually just threw together quickly and decided to end with something a little more dramatic.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors but I do own NightClan, SunClan, FrostClan, and FeatherClan, the ideas of this story, and my characters. The characters from my C-A-C belong to their rightful owners.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 7<strong>_

It had already been a moon into training, and luckily for Larkpaw that meant only one more moon until Rainpaw was out of his fur in the apprentice den. Then the bad news, he's a warrior and can easily tower over him. The scrawny and slender apprentice was lying on his branch in the Apprentices' tree, looking up at the stars that were starting to show in the night sky and thinking over events to happen. Nightpaw would be receiving her warrior name soon enough, probably around sunrise or something. Blackpaw was still twelve moons; he still had about two more moons to go before he can become a warrior. Larkpaw turned his head to look at his sister, Echopaw. They still had seven more moons left as apprentices before they were given their warrior names.

Echopaw…She seemed to have been getting close to Rainpaw, and he didn't really like it. Rainpaw treated everyone like dirt and was very inconsiderate. Why would Echopaw like him? She's so…Cheerful, carefree, goofy, and she loves getting into mischief. Rainpaw is just so rude and sharp.

His attention turned to the camp, watching as the camp started to awaken as the moon started coming up. He saw Lilacstar watching observantly, looking noble and strong yet beautiful and caring at the same time, as always. Larkpaw and Echopaw's blind mother, Moonheart, basking in the early moonlight, her white pelt smooth and her silver-yellow eyes were closed as she rested her head on her forepaws.

The Warrior's Branches stirred as the blue-grey deputy dropped down silently and skillfully onto the ground. Nightpaw let out a hiss and her paws slashed at the air, Larkpaw gave a confused look at the she-cat above him then realized that she must be having a dream about fighting an enemy, or maybe she was having a dream where she was hunting and missed her prey?

Rainpaw woke up and quickly flicked his tail, irritated, to move Echopaw's tail. He quickly stretched, his muscles rippled and his dark grey tabby fur bristled slightly. Larkpaw took notice of a few scratches on his flank, did Rainpaw get scratched from some bark?

He just shrugged and stood up, jumping off his own branch and heading toward the middle of camp, waiting for Iceshard. Nightpaw brushed past him as she headed for Flowerpetal, who was already by Whisperwind, waiting to be assigned a patrol.

"Hey Larkpaw," A voice behind him caused him to jump. He turned around to see Echopaw.

"Echopaw! You scared me!" He mewed to the white, black, and cream she-cat.

"Sorry," She purred.

Echopaw's mentor, Midnightstrike, called out to her, "Echopaw! Hunting patrol with Nightshade and Rainpaw!" The two other cats were impatiently waiting.

She gave Larkpaw an apologetic look, "Got to go, I'll share prey with you later!" Echopaw called out as she bounded off.

Iceshard walked over to him, "We're going on a border patrol with Flowerpetal and Nightpaw."

Larkpaw gave a nod and followed his mentor to the other two cats. Flowerpetal dipped her head and smiled, "Let's go!" She said cheerfully and walked with her striped tail waving in the air. Nightpaw and Larkpaw walked in sync, the indigo she-cat was mumbling something under her breath.

"Something wrong Nightpaw?" He asked, noticing that she was limping on one paw.

"Hmm?" She looked at him with her hazel and green eyes, "Oh I landed wrong, everyone has those days. And I'm just worried that this will affect my assessment…"

Larkpaw flicked her ear with his tail, "Nonsense, you'll do fine!" He assured her.

"Thanks," She smiled and purred, returning her eyes to the front of her. Larkpaw looked her up and down, the way she purred and smiled, something wasn't right. Nightpaw didn't get that limp from a bad landing… What's going on?

By the time they reached the SunClan border, the moon was just above the horizon. SunClan would still just be finishing up patrols then heading to sleep. Larkpaw waded through the tall grass of the meadow, setting a scent marker down. Once he did, a SunClan patrol came up. He recognized the faces from the Gathering; there was Leopardclaw, Thistlefur, and Appletail. Great, Larkpaw had been warned about these three, they were the most likely to fight someone.

"Hey, what's going on here NightClanners?" Thistlefur sneered. Iceshard rolled her eyes.

"Huh," Flowerpetal snorted, "well, I think it's time for you SunClanners to get going. It's almost dark, don't want you to get scare now!" She said in a mocking tone. Iceshard and Nightpaw laughed with her, and Larkpaw couldn't help but join in.

"Oh shut up," Leopardclaw hissed, "You act as if you'll disappear in the light is you ever set foot in it." That time it was their turn to laugh. Larkpaw noticed everyone's fur bristling, even his own.

"I'm _so_ sorry," Flowerpetal said sarcastically, "why don't you go and cry about us making fun of you to _Moon_star?" She hissed, emphasizing 'Moon'.

That was when Leopardclaw snapped. She pounced on top of Flowerpetal like a leopard, just as she was named after. Her claws were sharper and longer then most, easily piercing the silver tabby's skin, a fire burned in her aqua eyes. Iceshard let out a snarl and jumped at Thistlefur, scratching his flank causing blood to well out. He gave a hiss and tried attacking her, but Iceshard was a very lithe and skilled warrior, easily dodging.

Appletail gave a hiss to Larkpaw, the black apprentice froze. He had never been in a fight before! A blur of indigo head butted the red classic tabby warrior. Nightpaw stood before him, face to face with a winded Appletail. Larkpaw built his confidence and ran up next to Nightpaw, he moved paw and paw with her. Larkpaw quickly ducked under Appletail's claws, as did Nightpaw but the claws of the she-cat caught her ear. Once the paw passed her, Nightpaw automatically lunged forward at Appletail's vulnerable chest, giving a bite to it. Appletail let out a yowl and jumped back as Nightpaw let go, Larkpaw quickly gave a nip at the warrior's foreleg.

"Retreat!" Leopardclaw growled and started to head back into SunClan territories, her clanmates following. Larkpaw lifted his head proudly, he just finished his first ever fight! He looked around, the NightClan cats and that's when he realized that Iceshard and Nightpaw were crowding around something. He stepped forward and saw Flowerpetal laying on the ground, her chest heaving slowly and her shoulders welling with blood from Leopardclaw's cuts. She also had blood covered on her back, Larkpaw couldn't see what was under it but he was sure there was a bad wound. Under her was a pool of blood, Iceshard nudged her friend slightly to reveal her belly, and there it was. Leopardclaw managed to tear up the soft skin, one of the most vulnerable places.

Larkpaw could feel the guilt roll off of the others, and he realized that he was too caught up in fighting that he wasn't even paying attention to his surroundings! He thought SunClan retreated because NightClan won, but no.

He looked up into the sky, the first few stars were appearing. He wanted to call out to StarClan. Wasn't this against the Warrior Code? What's happening to the Clans? Leopardclaw retreated because she won, she left an enemy to suffer.

_She left an enemy to die._

* * *

><p><strong>Oooooh, dramatic~ I actually was listening to the My Chemical Romance songs Destroya and SC/A/R/E/C/R/O/W when I did this. Destroya was actually what caused me to remember this story and both songs have given me inspiration for later chapters or maybe even books in the series of Days in the Dark.**

**Please review and help me remember this story, or else I will forget again D:**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Palefoot walked into camp, the moon rising, a thrush in her jaws. She had just gone out for a night hunt, since she likes to take walks at night, despite being SunClan. Gossip rippled through camp, murmurs flying everywhere. Palefoot pricked her ears in curiosity, she placed her prey on the freshkill pile and stood up. She spotted Dustcloud in the crowd and padded over to him, once she reached him she asked, "What's everyone talking about?"

"Leopardclaw, Thistlefur and Appletail got into a fight at the border, the tree are telling the story over by the entrance of the Warriors den," He explained. She nodded in thanks and walked toward the small crowd around the den.

"And that's when I jumped at the stupid little silver tabby," She heard Leopardclaw's voice speak. She sat down and listened at the back of the few cats around her, looking at the three cats.

"The other warrior jumped at me, she scratched me a bit but I got over it and she stood no chance," Thistlefur announced smugly.

Appletail raised her paw and swiped the air with her claws, "Then I was about to slash this apprentice. He was so scrawny, his legs were wobbling!" She laughed, others joined her, "But then this stupid apprentice, she's probably going to become a warrior soon, she head butted me and I had to fight both of them. They didn't stand a chance though."

"And while the others distracted her Clanmates, I tore the weak NightClan so called warrior apart. First I just had to claw her shoulders, then when I pinned her down I tore open her underbelly, she was so stupid, she left herself vulnerable like that. I tossed her around a bit before we came back. She's probably whining like a kit to her Clan," Leopardclaw gave a grin of success, "or even better, dying."

A sudden chill froze Palefoot's blood. "Dying? _Dying_!" Palefoot jumped up, fur bristling, "are you saying that you _broke_ the Warrior Code, by killing another enemy to win?"

Leopardclaw's piercing aqua eyes burned into Palefoot as she hissed, "Are you blind? The Clans are in chaos, and you're still worried about the _stupid code_? We need to eliminate NightClan as soon as possible, before they can eliminate _us_."

Palefoot narrowed her eyes and wanted to prove them wrong, instead keeping the words in her head. _You're wrong. The chaos is striking the Clans from the inside, and I'm going to help stop it._ "Have fun in the Dark Forest," Palefoot turned around, waving her tail until she heard Leopardclaw snarl and then felt claws pierce her skin. Palefoot growled and did a sharp twist with her body, throwing Leopardclaw off. Using her small figure, she dodged Leopardclaw's attacks fluently, then shot forward, jumping close the ground and under the experienced fighter's underbelly. Twisting herself, Palefoot shoved with all four paws, claws sheathed, Leopardclaw's stomach, throwing the she-cat off her.

Just as Leopardclaw recovered and was about to attack again, Moonstar jumped into the middle of the fight, returning from her patrol. "Stop stop stop! What is going on?"

Palefoot and Leopardclaw tried to explain their sides of the story at the same time, their words just colliding and making an inaudible speech. "Stop! Leopardclaw, you first," Adderbite lashed his tail.

"Thank you. So my patrol, which was me, Appletail, and Thistlefur, were met at the border by a NightClan patrol. We greeted them calmly, and their patrol leader, Flowerpetal, decided to be snarky and make fun of our noble Clan, they even made fun of you, Moonstar! Then, they began to show signs of attacking, so we attacked first, in self-defense. We beat them, and I got out of hand and ended up leaving the enemy with wounds that will not be able to be healed and in a condition that could not save her," Leopardclaw dipped her head in respect, "they seemed to be asking for a fight though, possibly trying to eliminate us slowly."

Palefoot snorted to herself, from the gossip she heard, it's not like Leopardclaw didn't make fun of NightClan. Moonstar nodded and turned to look at Palefoot. She dipped her head and started, "Well, I was telling Leopardclaw how it is against the Code to kill an enemy just to win a fight. I also said how StarClan disapproves. Leopardclaw has also left bits out of her story, she didn't 'get out of hand', she intentionally tore Flowerpetal apart. And also, when she was telling the story to the Clan before you arrived, she was laughing in victory about how she most likely killed the enemy. I was extremely upset about this, going against the Code that StarClan made for us from the beginning."

Moonstar flicked her ear in thought and looked at her paws with her different coloured eyes, her white fur silver in the moonlight. "Leopardclaw did what was right. NightClan needs to be taught their lesson, they picked their own fight. She did what was best for SunClan, which is what is right." She looked up and bounded up to the Tall Rock, "All cats old enough to hunt their own prey, gather beneath the Tall Rock for a Clan meeting!"

Palefoot looked up at her ex-rouge leader, her shoulders heavy as she trudged to the Warriors den, not wanting to be there for the meeting. As she curled up in her nest, she could hear Moonstar's announcement.

"It has been brought to my attention that we mustn't hold back. Our Clan is in danger, NightClan is become more and more hostile. The main thing here is to keep the code out of you mind, in these times the code will not be needed. With that said, our next step is to invade NightClan, to make sure they do not get the first move."

Yowls of agreement flew into the air as Moonstar continued, "The invasion will be discussed tomorrow with the Clan. We also will be having guards, the first will be Blizzardwind and Appletail."

Palefoot closed her eyes tight as she listened to the cats coming in from the meeting, speaking excitedly about the invasion.


	10. ALLEGIANCES UPDATE

**A/N: I've changed the Allegiances, there will be no more Swiftkit, Jaykit, Nettlekit, and Lilackit but the characters Kiara the Lioness gave me, Sweetkit, Robinkit, Lionkit, and Squirrelkit, and their mother, Speckleflower. Reason? Swiftkit and the others are having their own book, which will be Book 2**

**Allegiances**

_**NIGHTCLAN-**_  
>Leader- Lilacstar (Beautiful silver tabby she-cat with white paws, underbelly, and tail tip with blue eyes)<p>

Deputy- Whisperwind (Quiet tom with blue-grey fur and green eyes)

Medicine cat- Willowleaf (Golden tabby she-cat with leaf green eyes)

Warriors-

Ripplepool(White she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice- Blackpaw

Ivysoul(Toroiseshell she-cat with green eyes)

Spottedwing(Calico tom with gold eyes)

Dawnflower(Fiery orange she-cat with a black flower shape splotch over her right eye, black tail, paws, and amber eyes)

Hawkshadow(brown tom with black ears and paws with blue eyes)

Nightshade(Indigo tom with amber eyes)

Apprentice- Rainpaw

Iceshard(Lilac and white/bicolour she-cat with piercing blue eyes)

Apprentice- Larkpaw

Midnightstrike(Thin tom with black fur and very dark blue eyes)

Apprentice- Echopaw

Shadownight(Pitch black tom with broad shoulders and many battle scars, his eyes are a dark blue, near black, and he has a single cream spot over his right eye)

Grasswhistle(Golden tom with grass-green eyes)

Flowerpetal(Silver tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Apprentice- Nightpaw

Gingerpelt(Cinnamon tom with green eyes)

Apprentices-  
>Blackpaw(Black and grey mackerel tabby tom with amber eyes)<p>

Rainpaw(dark grey tabby tom with blue eyes)

Larkpaw(Tall black tom with skinny, knobby legs and white paws, tail-tip, ear-tips, and throat. One eye is a strange silver colour, while the other is a bright yellow)

Echopaw(White she-cat with black splashes and a cream-tinged muzzle. Her eyes are a nearly black dark blue)

Nightpaw(Black she-cat with hazel and green eyes)

Queens-  
>Dovefeather(Platinum she-cat with yellow-green eyes, mother of Blizzardwind's kits, Whitekit and Featherkit)<p>

Speckleflower(A small dilute tortoiseshell with white she-cat with blue eyes, long red tail, and scar down her left eye, mother of Squirrelkit, Sweetkit, Robinkit, and Lionkit)

Moonheart(Pure white she-cat with blind silver-yellow eyes, permanent queen)

Kits-

Whitekit(White she-cat with grey eyes, daughter of Dovefeather)

Featherkit(Silver mackerel tabby she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Dovefeather)

Squirrelkit(Dark ginger tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes, daughter of Speckleflower)

Sweetkit(Dilute tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Speckleflower)

Robinkit(Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Speckleflower)

Lionkit(Dark golden tabby tom with amber eyes and more fur about his neck, son of Speckleflower)  
>Elders-<br>Moonshine(White she-cat with grey eyes)

Longfang(Light amber tabby tom with brown eyes)

_**FEATHERCLAN**_  
>Leader- Talonstar(Brown tom with green eyes)<p>

Deputy- Darkpool(Black tuxedo tom with blue eyes)

Medicine cat- Whitebush(White tom with silver tail tip and cream patch on back)

Medicine cat apprentice- Rivermist(Blue silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Warriors-  
>Mintsliver(Sorrel tom with light green eyes)<p>

Lightningtail(Cream tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Comettail(Silver she-cat with green eyes)

Warblerquill(A stocky black cat with a white chest and tailtip)

Lilyfern(A pale silver she-cat with darker stripes on her back and speckles on her belly, she has piercing green eyes)

Embereyes(White-grey she-cat with orange eyes)

Goldenclaw(Light brown tabby she-cat with gold eyes)

Reedfeather(Ginger tom with green-gold eyes)

Queens-  
>Mudclaw(Muddy brown she-cat with large yellow-green eyes, mother to Harekit and Starkit)<p>

Kits-

Harekit(Small and skinny brown and white she-cat with golden eyes, daughter of Mudclaw)

Starkit(Blue ticked she-cat with grey tabby stripes and large yellow-green eyes, daughter of Mudclaw)

Elders-  
>Leafsong(Light brown she-cat with amber eyes)<p>

_**FROSTCLAN**_  
>Leader- Lionstar(Golden tom with amber eyes)<p>

Deputy- Echopath(Orange and white she-cat with blue eyes)

Medicine cat-Whitefang(A warrior-like snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Medicine cat apprentice- Stonetail(Black tom with silver tail and blue eyes)

Warriors-  
>Ravenfeather(Indigo tom with blue and green eyes)<p>

Apprentice- Icepaw

Winterfrost(Pretty snow white she-cat with icy blue eyes)

Sparkfoot(Ginger and white tom with yellow eyes)

Apprentice- Silverpaw

Stoneheart(Grey and white tabby tom with blue eyes)

Apprentice-Bramblepaw

Wildfoot(Dark brown tom with golden splotches and amber eyes)

Brightcloud(Tortoiseshell she-cat with green-gold eyes)

Rosedapple(Red mackerel tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Mapleleaf(Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Apprentice- Silentpaw

Rainstorm(Blue ticked tortoiseshell tom with gold-green eyes)

Apprentices-  
>Icepaw(White she-cat with blue eyes)<p>

Silverpaw(Blue silver she-cat with bright blue eyes)

Bramblepaw(Brown tom with amber eyes)

Silentpaw(Lilac tabby she-cat with amber eyes)

Queens-  
>Ripplewind(Lithe silver tabby she-cat with bright violet eyes, mother to Falconkit)<p>

Kits-

Falconkit(Dust coloured she-cat with green eyes and faint golden tabby markings around her eyes and forepaws)

Elders-  
>Silentshadow(Black tom with white paws and green eyes, lost hearing over the moons)<p>

Littleclaw(Small white tom with blue eyes)

_**SUNCLAN**_  
>Leader- Moonstar(A white she-cat with one blue eye and one black eye)<p>

Deputy- Adderbite(A black and brown tom with green eyes)

Medicine cat- Shinepelt(Black ticked she-cat with amber eyes)

Warriors-  
>Palefoot(Small dark brown she-cat with white paws and tail tip, yellowish-green eyes with light brown flecks)<p>

Snowshadow(A primarily white she-cat with grey eyes and scattered black patches)

Apprentice- Lilypaw

Lepoardclaw(Hot-headed amber tortoiseshell she-cat with aqua-green eyes)

Dustcloud(Amber mackerel tabby tom with olive eyes)

Thistlefur(Golden tom with amber eyes)

Blizzardwind(White tom with icy blue eyes)

Apprentice- Yarrowpaw

Appletail(Red classic tabby she-cat with brown eyes)

Apprentices-

Lilypaw(A pale gold she-cat with piercing green eyes)

Yarrowpaw(A musty brown and gray she-cat with stormy gray eyes)

Elders-  
>Greyfur(Grey tom with soft blue eyes)<p>

_**CATS OUTSIDE OF THE CLANS-**_  
>Jasmine(Sometimes called Jaz, she's a slim golden tabby she-cat with soft amber eyes)<p>

Jade(Black she-cat with jade green eyes)

Akari(Black and white tom with yellow eyes)

Hamlet(Cream tom with blue eyes)

Mimi(Siamese she-cat with amber eyes)

Kiki(Siamese she-cat with blue eyes, Mimi's sister)

_**STARCLAN**_  
><em>NIGHTCLAN<em>  
>Olivefang(Dull grey tabby with large blue eyes)<p>

_FEATHERCLAN_  
>Sparrowstep(Light brown tom with darker brown stripes in his back and speckles on his belly with green eyes)<p>

Heatherwhisper(A brown dappled she-cat with dark green eyes)

Blizzardpelt(White tom with grey dapples and golden eyes)

_SUNCLAN_  
>Kitepaw(A small black and brown tom with hazel eyes)<p>

_**DARK FOREST**_  
>Rivereyes(Blue ticked and white tom with blue eyes)<p>

Opalpelt(Brown mackerel torbie she-cat with olive coloured eyes)

Cheetahclaw(Brown spotted tabby tom with amber eyes)

Flareshadow(Calico she-cat with green eyes)

Frostdapple(White and grey dapple tom with blue-silver eyes)

* * *

><p><strong>And because it was brought to my attention that having just the allegiances, I have added a sneak peak of chapter 9 :) (As in what I have so far...)<strong>

Harekit hissed as she felt Starkit's claws sharply jab her in the side, the morning sunlight shining into the den. "I'm up!" Harekit stood up and shook her fur, until she felt sharp teeth bite down on her tail. She jumped up slightly and squealed, turning around to face her sister, "What was that for?"

"Don't shake your filthy pelt near me, you'll get my beautiful light fur dirty," Starkit snarled. She lashed out her paw at Harekit's cheek before heading out of the den with her tail high, Mudclaw waiting at the entrance, greeting Starkit with a purr and a lick on the head. When Harekit walked out she was given a growl and a cuff on the ear as she progressed forward into the camp. She looked around forChico, but the strange cat-speaking sparrow was no where in sight, so instead she began to just walk around, looking up at the sky.

"Oof!" She ran into a white chest of a stocky black cat and looked up at Warblerquill. The older warrior purred and helped her up.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah not much right?<strong>


	11. AUTHOR'S NOTE IMPORTANT

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Hello all! Sadly I haven't been updating in a long time. Lately my creativity level has been calm and restful, but a little bit too much. I haven't done very much writing or drawing (as in like serious, not like little doodles) in the last long time. So to fix this, I am going to cut this story… and begin re-writing it. I don't want to just close one door, I want to close a door and open a new. I will be writing a lot more (hopefully) with new ideas and some drawings.**

**Hope to hear from you guys soon on the NEW story**


End file.
